Ranger After
by Rangersbabe10
Summary: Ranger is with another character that I made up, Steph is also here and with Diesel but only for a chapter or two.  rating is for crude language and Smut!  Morelli is kinda in it, but nothing big.
1. Prologue & Security

Prologue

I can't believe she's married. I always thought it would be me. I love her. I'm in love with her. I was just unable to give her what she wanted. She wanted the now. She wanted our someday. With my contract, I couldn't give her someday. I could only give her the right now. She was looking for more.

She looked so beautiful out there. She went with traditional and dressed completely in white. Her face was shining with love for that man she married. She was lit up with happiness. She was bouncing around her guests; talking and laughing with each one. The man beside her kept close; laughing and talking right along with her. He'll help her fly and best of all he'll keep her safe.

I stood back and waited for her to make it over to me. I know she will eventually, but I was hoping she took her time. I couldn't face the woman I was in love with. I still couldn't get over the fact that she was married.

"I can't believe Bomber is married." Tank voiced my thoughts. I turn to look at my right hand man and best friend.

"I can't either." I admitted out loud. It hurt, but admitting it is half the battle. Right?

"I always thought it would be you, Boss Man." Tank told me.

I shook my head. "No, I have another year and a half on my contract. I can't do that to Steph. She didn't want to wait and I couldn't ask her to."

"It's a shame, Boss Man."

I nodded in agreement. "At least she ain't marrying Morelli." I said. I would be glad to admit that little fact. If she would have married him, I probably would have killed him and hid the body.

Tank laughed. "It is a very good damn thing. I might have killed the bastard." I smirked at Tank's remark as I scanned the room. I needed some relief. I only just wanted one night. I wanted one night with a woman who doesn't remind me of my Babe. I spot a tall blonde. Her hair was straight and long down her back. She was wearing a red strapless halter style dress that hugged her very curvy body. Her legs were long and looked like they belonged wrapped around a man's waist. The look she was giving me told I could have her anytime and anyway. Yep just what I need. I sauntered over to her and started up a conversation.

Her name was Shannon and she worked and lived in Trenton. She doesn't want a relationship, hell she doesn't even want to know my name. Even better. I took her up to her room and gave her the night of her life. And momentarily forgot about mine.

* * *

13 months Later-

My desk was a disaster. I had paperwork coming out of ears thanks to mission I just returned from. After giving my body time to recuperate, I was finally able to return to full duty. Woo-fucking-hoo. My phone buzzed and I hit the intercom button.

"Yo."

"Boss, you got a call on line three."

"Thanks Hal." I pushed the button for line three.

"This is Ranger Manoso." I barked out.

"Hi, Mr. Manoso, this is Ashley Monroe." My interest was immediately piped up. Her voice was soft, light, and slightly on the verge of seductive. She was missing that Jersey accent.

"Yes. Ms. Monroe. How may I help you?" I put on my business voice. Impress them quickly.

"Please call me Ashley."She told me.

I smiled to myself. I could do that. "Okay, Ashley, how may I help you?"

"I called the other day about getting a security system put in. We have had some robberies in our neighborhood lately and I don't want to worry about coming home to a robbery in progress." Smart woman. Safety first.

"How many cameras were you looking for? And what kind of security system?"

"I would like one camera in front and one in back. I would also like one in my kitchen, my living room, and the nursery." Nursery? Damn, that probably means she's married. That thought saddens me a little.

"Why in the house, Ashley?" I asked.

"Along with the robberies, I am also hiring a new nanny for my little girl and I want to make sure that I can trust her completely." She answered me.

"Okay, how about tomorrow morning at 1000?" I offered. I wanted to see the face of this soft voiced woman.

"Okay, that sounds good. I have a meeting at 9:00, but if I'm not there, my friend will let you in." I couldn't help but smile when I realized she knew military time.

"You will be there though, right?" Dios, I hoped so.

"Oh yes, Mr. Manoso. Of course." She replied and I couldn't stop the small grin that slid across my face.

"Okay, I will see you tomorrow."

"That sounds great. Thank you." She said good bye and I hang up the phone. For the first in over a year I was actually looking forward to tomorrow.

* * *

The Next Day-

We pulled up in front of a very nice two story house. It's completely brick; not a red brick but a stone brick. Ms. Monroe most certainly had some money. And lots of it. Of course with a multimillion dollar contract with Rangeman, she should. We did the customary background check and Ms. Monroe is an author. I didn't get the details and now I was full of questions.

"Okay men, let's go in. Everybody act professional." I ordered and sent a glance in Lester's direction. He shrugged his shoulders. "What?" He asked.

I turn back towards the house without answering him. I knew he would be professional. Santos' was just that way. We walked up and I knocked on the door.

"Coming!" A voice calls out from somewhere in the house. Then the door opens and a woman is standing there, but I know it's not Ashley. The voice didn't match. I skim quickly over the woman's body. She's 5'6 and probably 130 pounds. She has shoulder length auburn hair and bright green eyes. Her eyes were full of mischief.

"Well, aren't you guys hot as hell? Double Yummy! Come on in. My name is Alexa, but you can call me Lex or Lexa. Ashley will be here in just a minute." The girl rambled out in quick session.

We followed her down the hallway to a large open floor plan. The kitchen and living room were an open space but it flowed nicely. In the hallway there was a stair case leading up to the second floor. A phone rang out in the kitchen on the far wall and Alexa turned to go answer it. We were able to hear her from our spot in the living room.

"Hey."

"Where ya at?"

"Yea they're here and they are hot!" She turned to look at us and gave a little wave with a smile.

"Yea yea yea..I'll behave…maybe." Her grinned got bigger and she laughed.

"Yea he called." Her voice went serious.

"He said he would be here in about twenty minutes."

"Okay, Bye!"

She hung up the phone and turned to look at us. "She'll be home in a minute. So what's ya'll names?"

I raised my eyebrow. "My name is Ranger Manoso, this is Tank, and this Lester Santos." I answered.

Her eyes looked us each over slowly from the tops of our shoes to the tops of our heads.

"You guys are so hot!" She waved a hand in front of her face. "Do any of you need a girlfriend? I'm available." She said in a sing song voice. She was cute but I wasn't interested. I couldn't say the same for Santos. Before any of us could answer, the front door opened and a soft voice floated over to us.

"Alexa Mercedes, leave the men alone." I looked over and the sight before me has me stunned. This woman can't be no more than 5'1 and weigh 100 pounds soaking wet. Her breasts were small but very firm. She had a tiny waist and lean legs. She had brownish blonde hair that just barely hung below her ears, leaving her neck completely exposed. I couldn't see her face yet or her eyes, but I was intrigued. She walked over to us and held out her hand.

"Hi, you must be Mr. Manoso, I'm Ashley." She said with a smile. I enveloped her small fragile hand in mine. Her handshake was firm and quick. She pulled back before I was ready. Her eyes were a deep milk chocolate brown with gold specks. She was beautiful. Her face was flawless with a peaches and cream complexion. The bulge in my cargoes twitched. I took a deep breath. I needed to get a grip.

"I'm Ranger Manoso and this is Tank; my right hand man. And this is Lester Santos." She shook the hands of my other two men; smiling. "It is very nice to meet you all. Has Lexa had a chance to explain anything yet?" She asked.

"No, she hasn't." I answered.

"Sorry Lil Bit, I was ogling these fine looking men." Alexa admitted. I watched as Ashley rolled her beautiful eyes. They call her Lil Bit…definitely fits. She was tiny and any of my men could break her in half, easy.

"Would you please follow me and I'll show you where I would like the cameras." She announced. We followed her into the kitchen. She pointed up to the top upper left hand corner above a set of cabinets. "I would like one there, but do you have cameras that are hard to spot?" She asked.

I gave a slight nod. "Yes, we do." I answered.

She nodded her head in approval. "Good, I don't want my new nanny to know there are cameras, at least not yet. I know that's horrible, right?" She asked; ashamed of her attitude. I shook my head no and tried to keep my blank face on. She was so damn adorable.

"No not at all, you're protecting your child." I told her.

She flashed a full-on smile at me and my blank face almost slipped. Damn, I want to see that beautiful smile again.

"Okay this way." She walked past me and I caught a whiff of apples and cinnamon. It was sweet and on her, it worked. As she walked into the living room, I watched the sexy sway of her heart shaped ass. My cock twitched reminding me that I haven't been laid in quite a while. Damn, I needed to fix that. She pointed again to the upper left hand side of living room.

"I would like one there too." She told us.

I nodded my head, just hoping that Lester is taking notes. My mind was so focused on this tiny woman that I wasn't catching a word.

"Okay gentlemen this way." She took us up the stairs and into a beautifully decorated little girl's room. The walls were a light pale pink and the baseboards, moldings, and trim were done in white, but it wasn't a bright white, it was more of a shimmering white. Her sleigh bed crib, changing table, rocking chair, and dresser were a deep cherry color. The comforter and crib set were pink and white striped. There was another comforter hanging over the crib and it was white with a pink and blue rocking horse stitched on the side. You could tell it was handmade and it was beautiful.

"Is that okay, Mr. Manoso." I heard Ashley asked and I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at the beautiful woman standing in front of me.

"I'm sorry, what?" I hated to have her repeat herself. Especially since it showed that I wasn't paying attention. I heard Lester and Tank snicker behind me and I made a note to send them both to third world countries.

She pointed to the upper right hand corner of the nursery behind the rocking chair. "I would like the camera there." She said once again.

I nodded my head. "That's fine. Anything else?" I asked. She looked deep in thought for a minute before answering. "Nope that's it. Any questions for me?" She asked. I couldn't honesty think of any that pertained to business so I just went with what I knew.

"If you like, we can have everything installed before dinner." I told her. Those beautiful brown eyes widened in shock.

"That would be awesome." She exclaimed. I was getting ready to tell her about bringing more men in when a very deep masculine voice called out from downstairs.

"Lil Bit, where are you?" She strode past me to walk out into the hall way. She stood at the top of the stairs and called out.

"Hey Jeremy, I'm up here. Do you have Bug with you?"

"I do. Come down here." I heard the voice call back. She turned back to face us and looked right at me.

"I'm sorry, was there anything else?" She asked. Her eyes were soul searching and I couldn't help but stare into them. Once again my cock jumped against the front of my cargoes. Damn, I needed to get laid.

"Yes, we will be bringing other men in the house to install the security system." I told her. She nodded her head and bit into her lower lip.

"Are they all dressed like you…in black?" She asked. My lips twitched, trying to smile, but I held it back.

"Yes Ma'am, it's the way to identify RangeMan employees." I explained.

"It's Ashley and that's cool. I'll leave the front door open and you guys can come and go as you please. Let me know when you want me to sign any papers."

"We will do that, Ashley. Thank you." She smiled that beautiful smile once again before turning to walk down the stairs. I followed her and just caught sight of her as she took a dark haired child from a blond man. She cuddled the baby close to her, giving her kisses. I couldn't hear what she was saying but I didn't care. She was married and that was the end of my fantasy. Not that I would have acted on it.

As my men and I walked toward the front door, I wondered if she was happy in her marriage. I wondered if she could use a one night stand or even an affair. I would love to spend some time buried deep inside her wet heat. I don't want a relationship, not now not ever.

The little minx didn't even seem to be interested at all. Once again I wondered if she is happy in her marriage. I wondered if the man inside keeps her satisfied in bed. I bet she was a little wild cat in bed. My cock went from twitching to a full hard on with that thought and I flinched. Times like this I wished I didn't go commando.

I finally snapped out of my thoughts and turned to Tank. "Did you call the office?" I asked. I gathered the contract papers for Ashley's business.

He rolled his eyes at me before replying. "Hector, Cal, Ram, and Woody are on their way down here now. ETA is 90 minutes."

I grabbed the papers sitting on my seat in my truck. "Okay, I'm going to have her sign the papers and tell her we will be back in 90 minutes." I started walking towards the door when Tank called out to me.

"Hey Boss…" I turned to look at him. "Maybe you should do something with that before you scare her to death." He pointed to my crotch and I looked down. Damn, my erection was pressing against my cargoes all ready to play. I gave Tank my blank deadly face. "Mats—0500 in the morning." He lost his happy smirk and I gained one.

I entered the house and called out. "Ashley." I heard her soft seductive voice from the kitchen.

"In here, Mr. Manoso." I really needed to get her to say my name. I walked into the kitchen and I couldn't believe the sight in front of me. Ashley was seated at the island with a baby girl propped up on her butt in front of her. The man was standing on the other side of the island holding a bottle of water. It's the little girl that has me at a loss for words.

She was of Cuban descent. I know this because hell I'm Cuban. Either Ashley cheated on her husband which would be good news for me or the woman in front of me wasn't her mother. "What's her name?" I asked. Ashley looked over at me and flashed me another huge smile. Damn, I liked that smile.

"Her name is Sophie, but we call her Bug or Sophie-Bug. Isn't she beautiful?" She asked before turning back to Sophie. As I agreed I looked closely at the little girl. She had a head of dark jet black hair and almost obsidian eyes. Her skin was a dark caramel color. Kind of like burnt caramel. Maybe Ashley had a thing for Cuban men and her husband didn't care. More good news for me.

"I have some papers that need to be signed." She gave the baby more kisses before turning to me.

"Okay, no problem." She turned to the man on the other side of island. "Here, take her for a minute please, Jeremy." He gave her a smile. "Sure Lil Bit."

I handed her the papers and showed her where to sign.

"Do you want your husband to sign too?" I asked. She glanced at me with this bewildered and confused look and pointed to the man in front of us. "He's not my husband. I'm not married." She told me.

Well if it isn't my lucky day. Maybe I can get this little vixen in bed and get her out of my system. But if that man isn't the father than who is.


	2. A Little More Knowledge

One Week Later

It has been a week since we put in the security system at the Monroe house. The day went off without a hitch. She was very kind, polite, and professional. She never hinted at wanting more than a professional relationship. Which still pisses me off. I wanted her to make the first move even if it was just a look. Her cameras are monitored 24-7 technically. The men monitored her cameras to make sure all is okay. After all, that is what she is paying for.

I knew what I was doing was wrong, but I couldn't seem to stop. My fingers would just walked themselves to those few keys that needed to be pushed to bring up those cameras. As for what I was doing wrong, I was personally watching her cameras. All hours of the day and night. Monday through Sunday. I find myself pulling up the camera in the nursery and watching the nanny with the baby. There is something about that child that I just couldn't put my finger on. I have never met Ashley so I sure as hell haven't ever slept with her… yet. I looked up the child's birth certificate and the name for the mother is Ashley Renee Monroe and father is unknown. Unknown… I kept staring at the line, trying to understand what it could mean. Because to me it didn't make sense. I thought maybe she was raped, that would explain the unknown on the father's name, but there was never any police report filed. However in this day, I know that doesn't mean anything.

After watching her cameras for a week, I haven't seen any man that could pass as the little girl's father. Only Alexa, Jeremy, and 2 other women have been to the house besides Ashley and I didn't know any of them. The mystery around this is driving me crazy. I don't do crazy.

I looked at my watch and saw that it was almost 5:30. I needed to get going. I was having dinner with Steph, while she was in town. I looked at the cameras in the Monroe house one last time before shutting everything down and going upstairs.

* * *

"Babe, you look beautiful! Married life is most certainly agreeing with you." I wrapped her in my arms and cursed myself once again. I was a fucking idiot. I never admitted to myself that I was in love with Steph until after she already fallen in love. By that time it was too late. She was the one person who put up with me and my shit.

"Thanks, Ranger. You look pretty good yourself. And it does help that Diesel isn't the "Burg". She told me.

I laughed and agreed. "So where is your husband now?" I asked her. She grinned at me. And another beautiful smile crossed my mind. One that was attached to a peaches and cream complexion with a pair of milk chocolate eyes. What the hell? Where the hell did that come from?

"You know I can't tell you that." She teased me. Isn't that a trip? Our roles were reversed. I gave her my wolfish grin.

"Bored already so you came running to me, huh?" I replied easily. She rolled her eyes and once again that pair of chocolate brown eyes came into view. Damn. Twice in a few seconds. That can't be good.

"In your dreams, Ranger." She said. She really had no idea.

We ordered our food and continued to talk. It really amazed me how much she has changed since being married. But not like Morelli would have changed her. She's happy and carefree. She even looks younger. My contract will be over in another month and all I can think about is if I should re-up or not. The General doesn't want me to. He thinks I was the best but that I needed to rest. Hell I haven't been on a mission in over 3 months. Maybe I'm growing restless.

* * *

Ashley's POV-

I reached out and shook my lawyer's hand. "Thank you so much for seeing me, Mr. Benton." I replied and he gave me a warm smile before responding.

"You have been through quite a bit, Miss. Monroe. I'm only glad I can help you understand and help keep you assured." He responded. I gave him a small smile.

"Thanks. Is everything set with the adoption?" I asked.

"Everything is final. Sophie Elizabeth is completely yours. It did help that your name was already on the birth certificate." He answered. "How are you and your friends holding up?" He then asked.

"We're doing okay. Shannon's death wasn't unexpected. We knew that the path she was going down was going to kill her. I can honestly tell you, it's almost a relief that she's gone. It was very hard to keep Shannon away from drugs while she was pregnant. And getting even harder after Sophie was born."

"I heard it was worse, once Sophie was born. What was going on?" He asked. I took a deep breath.

"Yea it was. It was even harder for me to sleep after she was born. I was always afraid Shannon would disappear in the middle of the night with Sophie. I sleep more now with a crying newborn than I did then. After Sophie was born, if Shannon got pissed off she would run and take Sophie with her. Almost killing her twice in the process." I replied back.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Miss Monroe. Now you do know that if at any time, Sophie's real father comes into the picture, he can fight for custody and win?" He told me. I knew that was something I use to worry about.

I nodded. "We don't even know who Sophie's father is. Shannon never told us and I really don't think she told him either."

"Really?"

I nodded my head. "The only thing we know is that he's Cuban and he gave her one hell of a great night." I explained as I rolled my eyes. "He was probably a junkie, just like her. We have no other reason to believe different."

"Okay, no father… what about grandparents, any relatives of Shannon's?" He asked. I let out a sigh. I hated telling people this.

"Shannon's whole family disowned her once she started doing drugs three years ago. I contacted them after Sophie was born and sadly they didn't care." I told him.

"That's very sad to know. Do you have any more questions, Miss Monroe?" He asked me. I bit my lower lip. I hope this question didn't come back and bite me in the butt.

"Did my father have any influence on me getting full custody of Sophie?" I asked; afraid of the answered. Please say no. Please say no.

"Miss Monroe, your father is a very influential man, but he in no way had any say on Sophie's custody matter." My lawyer smiled at me. I gave him a tight smile in return. I loved my father but sometimes he wouldn't let me fight my own battles.

"Thank you, Mr. Benton." I stood up and shook his hand again. We said our goodbyes and I walked out of his office.

* * *

Ranger's POV-

It was very quiet at her place. I knew I was wrong. And I knew I should stop, but I couldn't help it. It was 2130 and everybody was in bed. The baby was sound asleep in her crib and Ashley went to bed alone. I know because I saw everybody leave over an hour ago.

Dinner with Steph was great. Just like it always was. I loved being around her and hearing her laugh. I didn't mind as much that she was married. I was just glad it wasn't to Morelli. I just couldn't stomach her being married to him.

The baby cried out and Ashley came running. She was wearing a matching pajama set. It was white and has pink sheep all over the shirt and pants. How cute. It fits her. She's adorable. She's hot and sexy. My cock starts to throb. I really needed to get laid. I looked at the brown eyed little minx. That was what I was working on.

She sat in the rocking chair murmuring soft words and singing. She has a beautiful voice. Did she have any flaws at all? Probably not. She was probably perfect in every way. Perfect hair, perfect eyes, perfect breasts, perfect sweet hot tight little pussy… I shuddered and my cock throbbed harder. Get a fucking grip, Manoso. Damn, I really needed to get laid.

I wondered if Jeanne Ellen was busy. I shuddered with repulsive . No I didn't want to spend another night with her at any cost. The last time was the last time. She wants a fucking relationship and I don't do relationships. Not then, not now, not ever.


	3. The Break In

One Month Later

It was good to be home. I just got back from my last mission. If I could even it call it that. All I did was go to Washington State to pick up a skip. They said he was dangerous. My team and myself went in, grabbed the guy, handcuffed him and out the door we went. It was simple, quick, and easy. I didn't understand the problem with him, but I didn't care. Now my contract was over and I was a free man.

While I was away I tried going to a few bars and clubs to pick up a woman. I found a green eyed, leggy red head who was all ready for the night of her life, but visions of a little chocolate eyed vixen haunted my thoughts and I couldn't go through with it. I was left unsatisfied and she left pissed off. Well, better pissed off than pissed on, I say.

I hate to admit it but as soon as I got back I started all over again. I walked into my apartment, took a shower, and grabbed dinner. While eating my dinner, I booted up my computer and typed the code to the Monroe house. I was addicted to my little vixen.

I was surprised and a little jealous to see that quite a bit was going on at her place. There were people everywhere in the house. Both guest bedrooms were full. Ashley was sleeping on a cot in the baby's room. More people were sleeping on the couch. They were there for two days. I watched her sleep for two nights on that small cot. She curled into a tight little ball and never moved. It was sweet as hell.

After the first night I finally turned on the audio and found out her visitors were her parents and Jeremy's parents along with Alexa. Also a few Aunts and Uncles and cousins. I listened for awhile to see if they would ever mention the baby's father but it never came up. I learned that Ashley and her whole family were from North Carolina. I thought she had a slight country accent, but I wasn't sure. I knew a background check had been done when first opening the account, but I had one my employees conduct a full search on her and found nothing suspicious, so once again I didn't look at it. Something told me I wanted to find out about this woman, the old fashion way. Why? I didn't know.

Her whole family adores her. They all call her Lil Bit. Her dad is a well-known, powerful, and well liked judge in NC and now in New Jersey. They just recently moved to Trenton. Her mom was an author and Ashley followed her mom's footsteps becoming a children's author. A very successful children's author from what I understand. Between her family's money and her own money, she was very well off. I knew with a click of a mouse I could find out exactly how much was in her account, but once again I wanted her to tell me.

I heard she called right after I left to ask if everything was okay with the baby and the nanny. Santos told her that the nanny was on her best behavior and she didn't know the cameras were there. I could tell by watching Ashley with the little girl that she loved her very much. A lot of nights I'll check the cameras and Ashley will be in the baby's room in the rocking chair just watching the baby. I wondered if it gave her peace like watching Steph sleep or even watching her sleep gave me peace.

* * *

A Week Later- Coming Home- Ashley's POV-

"Hello?" I answered my phone. I'm on the road heading home from New York. I've been on the road all day. I'm so very tired. I just want to be home with my baby.

"Ashley?" It was Lex.

"Hey Lexa, where are you?" I asked.

"I've got Sophie, heading to your house. Where are you?" She asked me.

"In my car, heading to my house. Just go ahead and let yourself in, okay?" I told her.

"Got it. Hey I was wond…" I interrupted her. My phone is beeping signaling I had another call.

"Hey Lex, hold on I have another call." She told me okay and I switched over to the other line.

"Hello."

"Ms. Monroe, this is Cal from RangeMan." Why would he be calling me?

"Yes how can I help you?" I was polite even though my heart was racing.

"Ms. Monroe, our controls show a break in at your residence exactly five minutes ago. Are you at home?" He asked me.

I let out a breath of frustration. "No. No one is there, we are headed there now." I answered him.

"Ms. Monroe, we will be sending RangeMan over right away." He told me. He was so polite and professional.

"Thank you, Cal."

He hung up the phone and I almost threw mine through the windshield. I was really upset. Could this week get any worse. My editor is driving me nuts for another book and my dead line is still six months away. He said we needed it sooner, to make the public happier. Mental eye roll. Thank God Alexa wasn't staying at my place. I hope everything is okay.

* * *

Ranger's POV-

I'm shutting down my computer getting ready to head to seven when someone knocks on my office door. "Enter." I barked out.

Tank stuck his head in. "Boss?"

"Yea."

"We are headed to a break in at 329 Meadows Drive." I had to think for a minute. That sounded really familiar. That was Ashley's residence. Shit! "I'll drive." I told my second in command.

If Tank was surprised or shocked, he didn't say. It took us over ten minutes to get there. The police were already there. I went to seething inside when I saw that Morelli was there and to make matters worse he was near Ashley. I needed to get him the fuck away from Ashley. She looked tired and scared. She was holding the baby close to her chest. She was wearing a pair of short shorts that showed off her lean legs with a t-shirt. I smiled to myself when I noticed that it was a black t-shirt. Not RangeMan black, but black. Her friend, Alexa was with her and she also looked upset. I walked up to Ashley, shot Morelli a death glare and wrapped my arm around Ashley's shoulders. I couldn't help it, I had to touch her. She looked up at me and smiled. Dios, that fucking smile. Every time I saw it, it did something inside my chest. She looked back at Morelli who was talking to her. He glared at me before speaking to her.

"Miss Monroe, did you notice anything before the break-in?" He asked.

She shook her head. "I wasn't home. No one was."

"Where were you?" He questioned.

"I was coming back from New York." What was she doing in New York? I wanted to know.

He nodded his head towards Alexa. "What about your friend here?" He asked.

"She was keeping Sophie for me but she was at her house." She rocked the little girl in her arms as she answered him.

"Why drag a baby out here this late at night." He was attacking her way of parenting. The bastard just pissed me off. I wanted to say something but I held back.

"First, I haven't seen her in almost a week and Sophie always gets up at 10:15 for a bottle and stays up until 11:00 before falling back asleep. It is now 10:45. I wanted to see my daughter. I haven't seen her in a week." I hugged her a little tighter to my side before letting go completely. I was glad she stuck up for herself. If I was honest with myself I didn't want Morelli getting any ideas about my little vixen. I had no claims on her… yet.

I wanted to look around so I touched her arm and she looked up at me. Damn, she was so fucking little.

"Ashley, do you mind if I look around?" She shook her head before answering.

"No not at all, please feel free." She told me. I nodded my head at her and looked at Morelli. He looked pissed. I wondered if it was because I was on a first name basic with the brown eyed vixen.

I walked in the front door and looked around. At first glance nothing looks out of place. I stopped between the living room and kitchen and notice that her plasma television is missing along with Bose stereo and game system thing. The kitchen had been left untouched so I walked up the stairs. Nothing was missing from any of the guest bedrooms or the baby's room. I walk toward Ashley's room and paused at the doorway.

Taking a deep breath I caught a whiff of apples and cinnamon. I liked it. It was quiet and would have been clean if it hadn't been for the dresser drawers being opened and clothing dragged out. I walked over to the dresser and saw that her jewelry box had been rifled through. I didn't know if anything was missing, since I didn't know what she had to begin with. I picked up a picture that was sitting on the dresser next to the jewelry box and just about had a heart attack. One of the women in the picture looked like Shannon. The girl from the wedding.

"Mr. Manoso?" Ashley's soft voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I turned towards her. She continued to walk until she reached my side.

"Yes? And please call me Ranger." I told her. She gave me a small smile and blushed. Dios! What the hell was it about a woman and blushing that was so fucking sexy. My cock started to throb behind my cargoes. I tried to shift to ease the ache but it was hopeless.

I was hoping she would say my name but she just stepped closer and pointed to the picture. "That was before everything went downhill." She admitted with a sadness in her voice. I raised an eyebrow in question. I needed to know who these people were. Especially the blond.

"Who are they?" I asked. She stepped even closer and the smell of apples and cinnamon became stronger. My cock was screaming for some attention. It was becoming increasing hard-pun intended-to ignore it. She was so close her shoulder brushed mine and I felt a small tremor of something I couldn't explain.

"That's Alexa, Shay, Shannon, and me. It was taken at a charity benefit about 5 years ago." She answered.

"What do you mean everything went downhill?" I wondered out loud. She hesitated and I could see her battling with the answer. It occurred to me once more that I really needed to get back in front of my computer and do a lot more research on Ashley and Shannon. I had a feeling that the child Ashley was raising was mine. I swore we used a condom every time but by the end of the night, I was drunk. Anything could have happened.

But before she could answer, Tank interrupted. "Ranger, you're needed downstairs. They want the video footage." He told me. Yea I bet Morelli is _asking _for the footage, he was probably demanding it. I nodded my head in his direction and he nodded back before leaving. I turned back to Ashley who stepped around me and headed to the bedroom door. I walked towards her, okay so it was more like I was stalking her, but I wanted to be closer to her. It was like my body was craving it the closeness. Something else I wasn't use to. Her tiny pink tongue came out and licked her bottom lip and it took every bit of self control I had not to kiss her. She looked extremely guilty. Her face was flushed bright red. She looked fucking sexy as hell. Dios, what the hell was going on in her sweet little mind? Maybe she was thinking dirty thoughts about me. Oh hell yea!

"I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you that you were needed downstairs. Come on it's probably important." She announced before turning away and walking out the door. Damn I guess not. That bummed me out. I followed closely behind so I could watch the sexy sway of her ass. Morelli was standing at the front door when we got there.

"Miss Monroe, we will be looking at the video footage to see who did this to you and your home. I promise you that I will personally make sure that the men responsible will be caught." He told her; his voice promising me something that I didn't like. He stepped closer to her and I almost smiled when she backed up right into me. Her back was against my chest and her ass against my cock. My cock was throbbing because of her closeness and I hope to God she wasn't paying attention. She looked up at me, her eyes were wide with fear and apprehension. Then it hit me, she didn't like Morelli. I knew I liked her for a reason. I laid a hand on her shoulder for reassurance and she actually leaned back into me. I knew I shouldn't but I couldn't help the shout of joy that coursed through me.

"Thank you, Detective Morelli." She told him. He sent a glare my way before speaking again.

"If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to call." He offered before handing her a card. She accepted it with a shy smile.

"I won't… thank you." She said. He smiled at her once more before walking out the front door. She began to turn to me when a voice called out to her.

"Lil Bit!" She looked relieved and ran towards the voice. It was her friend Jeremy. She ran into his open arms and he easily lifted her off the ground. A feeling hit my chest and I recognized it as jealously. It pissed me off. I didn't do jealously. I didn't do relationships. Relationships get you killed. I needed to get her out of my system. Soon!


	4. Ashley's Story

Ashley's Story

I knew it. I knew that child was mine. That must mean that either we forgot to use a condom or one broke. I hated that I was drunk I couldn't remember, but somethings happen for a reason. What the reason was, I had not a clue.

After the break in at Ashley's and seeing that picture I had to find out what was going on with them. I looked up Shannon's record and found a lot of drug arrests and a lot of doctor's visits to OB-GYN. Then I found a hospital stay. But no birth certificate for the baby that she gave birth to, just the hospital bill.

She had to have put Ashley's name on the birth certificate. That was the only thing I could think of. The question was why. It also showed a death certificate for Shannon. Cause of death was an overdose. But no adoption papers. Again, why? I needed to go to the source. That beautiful brown eyed vixen was the answer to it all. Damn.

So that was why I found myself parked in the driveway outside of Ashley's home. I knew I needed to talk to her but I wasn't sure how to go about confronting her on the whole Shannon thing.

Well, here goes nothing. What am I going to do if I was right? How was she going to take it? Would she kick me out? Would she hate me? What the fuck am I doing? What the fuck am I thinking? Who cares. I needed to know if that was my child. Damn it.

I rung the doorbell and waited. When the door finally opened, Ashley was standing in front of me in a pair of very short shorts. Dios, does she own anything else. This pair were jogging shorts and they hugged her every sweet curve. My cock immediately began to throb and grow. Fuck, I didn't need a hard on right now. She was wearing a pink cami top. Her firm little breasts filled it out so nicely. I knew I was screwed.

She flashed me that smile and I couldn't help but smile back. "Hi, Mr. Manoso. How may I help you? Is everything okay?" She asked clearly worried. I looked into her milk chocolate eyes and all I wanted to do was kiss her. Find out what she tasted like. Dios, I really needed to get laid.

"No, everything is fine." I assured her. "I was wondering if I could talk to you. And it's Ranger, please." I told her once more. She smiled that sweet innocent smile of hers once more and I wanted to take her in my arms. My cock continued to throb.

"Please come on in." She moved back to allow me entrance and I brushed against her on purpose. She jumped back and I decided right then that before we discussed anything I had to have her sweet lips against mine. I had to kiss her, see what she tasted like. Delve my tongue into her hot little mouth.

She went into the kitchen and turned to me as I followed her. "Would you like something to drink, Mr. Manoso?" She asked me. I wanted to shake her and demand she call me Ranger. She opened the fridge door and I walked silently behind her. I wasn't touching her but when she turned I knew she would be up against me.

"Water is fine." I answered softly. She jumped a little when she realized how close I was to her. She grabbed a bottle of water quickly, shut the door and turned around. When she turned around she backed up into the fridge and I advanced on her so she couldn't move away. However, I still wasn't touching her.

She handed me the bottle of water and I set it on the counter next to us. I slipped my hand in the pocket of my cargoes and hit the scramble button. Now every camera in the house was scrambled. I looked into her eyes and fear flashed in the deep depths of her chocolate eyes.

"Are you afraid of me, Ashley?" I asked. Her eyes widen at the question, but she answered honestly.

"You do have me pinned against the fridge." She replied. I did and it was nearly killing me knowing I was this close and wasn't touch her... not yet anyway.

"If you're scared of me, why did you let me into your house?" I asked. I wanted to hear that she did on some level trust me. She bit into her lower lip as if she was deep in thought.

"You are the owner of my security company. I never thought I would have to be scared of you, Mr. Manoso." She answered. This Mr. Manoso shit was pissing me off and apparently it showed in my face because her eyes got wider. I didn't want her scared of me, so I slid my blank face on. She relaxed a little so I took a step closer to her so our bodies were barely skimming each other.

"Say my name, Ashley. Call me Ranger." I demanded of her. That pink tongue darted out to moisten her lips and I growled.

"Ranger." She whispered so I barely heard it. "Say it again, Ashley." She swallowed hard and my cock jumped. I shifted and it only made the pain worse.

"Ranger." She whispered it again. She was almost breathless and it only turned me on more. I hope I didn't screw this up worse.

"Now, let's see if you can scream my name." I said roughly. Before she could predict what I was going to do, I pulled her into my arms and settled my mouth over hers. She went into shock and didn't move so I ran my tongue along the seam of her lips before nipping her bottom lip. She gasped and I took advantage. I slipped my tongue between her lips and caressed the inside of her mouth, running my tongue along her front teeth. Dios, she tasted like toothpaste and peppermint.

I then used my tongue to play with hers, trying to get her to respond. I pulled back just a little bit. "Come on, little vixen, kiss me back." I ordered against her mouth. I once again went back to her mouth and caressed my tongue with hers. Her tongue just barely reached out and I sucked it into my mouth. She moaned low and throaty and I sucked harder. I let go to slip my tongue back into her mouth. I ran my hands in her hair and angled her head better so I could get a better taste. My tongue was now almost buried in her throat.

She ran her little hands up my chest and I couldn't stop the growl that I let out into her mouth. She snatched her hands back and I pulled away from her. "Put your hands back, little vixen." I demanded.

She was breathing hard and barely managed to squeak out. "But you didn't like it."

I smiled at her and her eyes widen. "Oh I liked it now put 'em back." I told her. My hands were still tangled in her hair so I brought her face closer to mine and I slanted my mouth back over hers. She moved her hands back to my chest and I moved closer to her. Our bodies were now touching from chest to feet. I moved my knee between her legs so her sweet little center was riding my thigh. She moaned and put her arms around my neck. I moved away from her mouth and started kissing her jawline. I nibbled and sucked my way across her neck and throat. Her head rolled back and she finally said it. "Ranger." The sound of my name coming from her; her voice full of passion and lust, almost did me in, and I had to mark her. I bit down softly on the junction where her neck met her collarbone before licking away the pain. She made a little mewing sound and my cock throbbed even harder. I pulled back to look at where I bit and smiled The bruise was already forming. I was glad that I marked her.

I heard a baby cry and immediately she was pushing me away. I allowed her to because after all, wasn't that my child crying. Her lips were swollen and her eyes were full of passion. Passion I put there... even better. She walked past me and jogged up the stairs.

I fixed my throbbing length to a more comfortable situation. Damn, I let that get way out of hand. I had to remember she had my child. At least I think she does. After a minute, the baby cries are disappeared and I heard her coming down the stairs. She walked back into the kitchen but stayed on the other side of the counter. Smart girl, but I hoped she didn't think that would stop me.

"You said you wanted to talk. About what?" She asked. She sounded unsure and off kilter. I hope I could reassure her.

"I do what to talk to you, I didn't mean to get carry away with kissing you." I told her. She nodded her head.

"So you're apologizing for kissing me." She asked. I raised my eye brow at her.

"Oh no, Little Vixen, I'm not sorry for kissing you." Her eyes widened in shock.

"Oh."

"I would like to talk about your daughter." I started slowly. Her brows furrowed in confusion.

"You want to talk about Sophie?" She asked; completely lost.

"Shannon was Sophie's mom, am I right?" Her beautiful eyes narrowed in anger and fear. Fury is flashing in those chocolate depths.

"No, in every way that matters, I am Sophie's mother. Not Shannon. Please leave, now." Her voice was shaking but firm.

"Please, Ashley. Is Shannon the biological mother of Sophie?" She let out a deep breath. It was almost a sigh.

"Yea she is." Ashley finally admitted.

"Explain, Ashley. Tell the whole story. Please." I told her.

"How far back do you want me to go?" She asked me. I stalked towards her, my eyes on hers. I went with something I wanted to know for personal reasons.

"Start with Jeremy. Who is Jeremy and what is he to you?" No I'm not jealous. Not at all.

She took a deep breath and started explaining.

"My parents and Jeremy's parents have been best friends since middle school. They all went to the same college, they got married together, went on their honeymoon together and tried to get pregnant together. Jeremy's mom, Sky got pregnant first. They were so happy but at the same time it was heartbreaking for my mom. Four years later I was born. Jeremy declared me his best friend. At my birth."

So her and Jeremy were only friends and nothing more. That I found hard to believe. "So you and Jeremy are only friends?" I asked. I just wanted to know, it wasn't like I was jealous.

"Yea we are. Best friends." She answered. The guy has to be an idiot or something.

Ashley took a deep breath and continued. "I met Alexa in grade school. We became fast friends. Shay was next and we met in high school and she was different. She was more out going then the rest of us. She was a little more wilder. Then Shannon a year later. Shannon was a goody two shoes, kinda like me. But worse."

A goody two shoes... that was fucking hot. When did a goody two shoes become hot? I needed to get laid. I motioned with my hand to keep going.

"My dad is a judge, Jeremy's dad is a heart surgeon, Alexa's dad is a District Attorney. Shay's dad is an oil tycoon. Shannon never knew her dad. Her mom was a waitress and the light of Shannon's life. Shannon never thought she fit in with us because of our dads. Our Dads are a big part of our lives and Shannon sometimes had a hard time handling that. I think its what kind of drove her into the drugs. About three years ago, she met a man named Jimbo. He got her pregnant and she got an abortion."

I sucked in a breath at the thought of abortion. What if Sophie...don't go there, Manoso. I talked myself down and turned my attention back to Ashley.

"She came home late one night. At the time we were all living together. I shared a room with Lex and Shannon and Shay shared a room. Shay came in, scared and terrified. She said Shannon wasn't herself. We rushed her to the hospital. She almost died that night of a drug overdose. We got her there in time. Barely."

She walked into the kitchen and grabbed the bottle of water from the counter. She took a couple of drinks and set it down. She turned back to me.

"The next three years were hell on me, Jeremy, Alexa, and Shay. Then one day she came to us talking about this wedding that her and her then boyfriend, Chad crashed. She said it had good food and free alcohol. She said she met a man and spent the night with him. Then a month later, she tells us she's pregnant. She wanted an abortion. We talked her out of it, but about a month later, she tried to overdose on purpose. She didn't lose the baby and that pissed her off. She tries again about three weeks later and again she doesn't succeed. After that, we all took turns caring for her. Staying up all night and because I'm an author and I don't punch a time clock. I stayed up with her most nights."

She took another breath and continued.

"I barely got any sleep, I hardly ate or even went out. But the night she went into labor and had Sophie, it was all worth it. She was beautiful. She was perfect. Shannon didn't want her. She wrote my name on the birth certificate and put the father as unknown. She told me to name her and I did. Sophie after my mother and Elizabeth after my Dad's grandmother. We thought things would get easier now that Sophie was born. We were so wrong. Two weeks after Sophie was born, Shannon got mad over something stupid and took off with Sophie. We found them six hours later and Sophie was so cold. We rushed her to the hospital. She was going to be okay, but we filed a charge against Shannon. She went to court and made bail."

When she paused, I interrupted. "Are you taking care of Sophie at this point all by yourself?" I asked. She nodded her head. Wow, not even her child. "Go on." I told her.

"About a month later, Sophie is almost three months, Shannon comes back saying she's changed and she wants to help. At first I fight her on it, but she weighs me down. The first time my back is turned she runs again with Sophie. This time its to sell her. She found a couple that would do anything for a baby. But this couple was blonde and blue eyed and they were mad when Sophie wasn't. Shannon now even more mad, tries to sell the baby to a crack dealer. He's disgusted, but takes the baby to the police station, where Jeremy, Alexa, Shay and myself are waiting. That's about the time, we moved here. A week later, Shannon was found dead. She died of a drug overdose. She had heroin, coke, acid." She paused and I could tell she was fighting back tears. "She had it all in her system. She wanted to die."

She took the water bottle off the counter and took a few drinks. I grabbed it from her and finished it. I threw it in her trash can. I'm pissed off. My child was barely six months old and has went through so much.

"Do you know who the father is?" I asked and Ashley shook her head no. "Shannon wouldn't tell us. She said it was the best night of her life and she wasn't naming names. We just figured it was another junkie and let it go."

"How did you come to adopt her?" I questioned.

"Shannon actually left a will and it named me as guardian and my name was already on the birth certificate. So it didn't matter. The records were all sealed." That would explain why I couldn't find anything.

"Did your father push it through?" I asked and almost instantly regretted it. I could see that I said the wrong thing when her beautiful eyes narrowed in anger.

"No, he didn't Mr. Manoso." She grounded out. In a flash I had her pinned against the counter, her hands behind her back, her small wrists in one of my hands.

"What did I tell you to call me?" I retorted. Her eyes flashed. I knew I was pushing it, but I didn't care.

"Let go of me." She demanded as she yanked on her hands. I cupped her face with my other hand and brought her lips to mine. She tried to move her head but I had her locked in place. My tongue demanded entrance and she denied me that. I let go of her wrists and brought my hands down to grab her hot little ass. She gasped and her mouth opened, just as I thought it would. I buried my tongue in her throat and she moaned deep in hers. She runs her hands back up my chest and pushes against me, dislodging me.

"Stop doing that." She choked out; clearly breathless.

"Why?" I asked. She dodged the question.

"Do you think you're Sophie's father?" She asked.

"I don't think, I know. I was the man at the wedding. I do want a paternity test however." I told her. She nodded her head and reached for her phone.

"Who are you calling?" I wanted to know.

"Alexa." She replied.

"Why?"

"She's Sophie's doctor and the only one I'll trust." She told me. I nodded my head in approval and she glared at me.

I gave her a smile. "Then by all means, Little Vixen, call her."


	5. What's Next?

What's Next?

I was standing outside in the hallway at the doctor's office listening to Ashley & Alexa's conversation. I knew I shouldn't but again I didn't care. I wanted to see if Ashley would say anything to Alexa about me kissing her. I wanted to do it again and again, but I knew Ashley was naive and she didn't understand the passion between us. I was planning on exploring that and I hoped my chocolate eyed vixen agreed.

"Ashley, are you sure you can trust him?" I heard Alexa ask her. I couldn't see Ashley's face, but I needed to know the answer. It was very important that she trust me.

"Alexa, he knew. We never talked about Shannon as Sophie's mother, but he point blank asked if she was her mother. How else could he have known?" Ashley replied.

"If that's true, then I wonder if everything she told us about that night is true?" Alexa wondered. What did she say about me? I wondered if I should I be worried. Should I even care? Shannon was a wild one and I always give my partners anything they want. It was always about their pleasure.

"Lex, I really don't want to think about that right now." Ashley answered.

"Why?" Alexa asked. Yea, Ashley, why? What did Shannon say?

"I don't want to talk about it." I heard Ashley say. I could tell she was clenching her teeth.

"Oh My God! He kissed you, didn't he? Oh my God he did. What was it like? Come on girl give me details." Alexa exclaimed. I smiled to myself. I could almost picture her jumping up and down with joy.

"Lex, just drop it. He was just trying to butter me up to get information about Sophie and Shannon, that's it." Ashley responded. I could see a brown eyed little minx needed to be set straight on that. The sooner the better. I decided to break up their little jab fest so I knocked gently on the door.

"Come in." It was Alexa that invited me in so I opened the door to join to the two girls. The first thing I noticed was the pink tint of a blush on Ashley's face. I bet that was how Alexa knew I had kissed her. That small blush made my cock go to twitching, but I ignored it.

"Ladies." I greeted them with a grin. I then nodded to them both and Alexa smiled at me. I gave her a slight smile before turning to Ashley who was holding Sophie in her lap. Alexa grabbed something off the counter and turned to face me.

"Okay, Mr. Manoso, open your mouth." She told me so I opened up and she slid the little cotton swab inside my mouth. She took a few swipes before pulling out the swab and placing it back into its little container. "Thank you. The results should be in... in about a week." She replied.

"Thank you, Alexa." I said and she smiled at me. "No problem." She replied before going over to Ashley and giving Sophie a kiss. "Bye-Bye Sophie-Bug." With that said she waved good bye and walked out the door.

"Ashley, you ready?" I asked. She nodded her head and got down from the little table. I put my hand on the small of her back and she tensed up. I leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Relax, Little Vixen, I'm not going to bite you." I told her and she relaxed. I couldn't help but add. "For now." Her whole face flushed with a pink tint and my cock went back to throbbing full force. I still couldn't get over how fucking hot she was. She acted like she didn't even know it. But then again, she probably didn't.

"Where to now, Ashley?" I asked her. She turned to look at me, but before she can say anything, we were interrupted.

"Lil Bit, are you ready to go?" We both turned to face Jeremy. I was already pissed. Just by the sight of him. Ashley smiled at him and my jaw tightened painfully.

"Yea, here take Bug and put her in the car seat." She stated as she handed Sophie to Jeremy and turned back to me.

"Jeremy is going to take us home." She told me. That pissed me off and she could tell. She backed up a step and I took a step forward.

"Don't run from me, Ashley." I challenged. She stood her ground. That made me a little less pissed off.

"Why is Jeremy taking you home, when I brought you here?" I demanded to know. She threw me a dirty look and I grinned.

"I have to fly to New York and Jeremy is going to watch her. Okay?" She barked at me. She started to walk away, but I grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Wrong, not okay. Why?" I questioned.

"Why what?"

"Why him?"

"Because he's watched her before and she knows him."

"I'm her father."

"We don't know that right now and until I do, I'm not leaving my daughter with you by herself." She replied back; smartly. Her protective mother side was coming out and I couldn't help but get turned on. Damn, I really needed to get laid!

"Fine, but you and me need to talk when you get back." I told her. I then leaned down and brushed my lips across hers once, then twice before pulling away. I leave her standing there stunned and speechless.

* * *

**One Week Later-**

Sophie Elizabeth Monroe is my daughter. The results were positive. There was no room left for doubt. Although I never doubted it. I always knew that she was mine. Ashley wasn't going to like it, but that was just tough. Now, I had a reason to hang around there. Being around Sophie meant being around Ashley a lot more. I wasn't going to be able to keep my hands off her. Yea, like I was even going to try to keep my hands off her. Nope, before it was over, Ashley and I would end up in bed. Should I do that? What if Ashley wanted more than just a quick fuck or even a brief affair. I couldn't give her a relationship, in fact I won't. I don't do relationships, not now, not ever.

First things first, I needed to change Sophie's last name to mine and then get my name on the birth certificate. I needed to go see Ashley and Sophie. I grabbed the paper with the results, my keys to the turbo, my phone and walk out of the apartment. I jogged down the stairs and headed to my Turbo. A few minutes later I pulled up in front of Ashley's place. I got out and walked to her door. I could hear voices but couldn't make them out. I rang the doorbell and waited. Jeremy answered the door and I couldn't help the surge of jealously, rage, and the feeling of protectiveness that ran through me.

"Is Ashley here?" I asked him. He glared at me and I gave him my blank face. Does he want me to send him to a third world country? Because I would. I didn't like him around Ashley.

"Yea, come on in." He turned around and walked off so I followed behind him. He headed to the kitchen and by the time I got there, he had Ashley wrapped in his arms. My fists clenched and my jaw tightened. The rage I was feeling was coming off of me in waves. He whispered something to her and she smiled at him. She nodded her head and he dropped a kiss on her mouth. Nothing more than a peck, but it just pissed me off more. He let go of her, nodded to me and left. I waited until I heard the front door shut before I spoke.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. I really wanted her to be okay. I didn't want her to hate me. In fact I needed her to like having me around. Her beautiful brown eyes were clouded with sadness. She swallowed hard before speaking.

"Sophie is yours." She whispered softly. I gave her a slight smile and she backed up a step. My brows furrowed together. Not the reaction I was hoping for.

"She is. I thought she was. Even though we used protection. I guess not always hundred percent effective." I admitted.

She just looked at me; completely lost in thought. She took a deep breath. "What are you going to do now?" She asked.

"Are you afraid I'm going to take her from you." I asked. I needed to get any of those ideas out of her head. Her eyes welled up with tears and I knew I hit the nail on the head. All she can do was nod.

"I'm not going to." I told her. Her eyes widen at that statement and I continued. "Under a few conditions, of course." There was always conditions; qualifiers.

"What are they?" She asked with a nervousness I knew she felt.

"Her last name needs to be changed to Manoso. My name needs to be put on the birth certificate and I want to see her anytime I want to." I demanded.

"That's it?" She sounded shocked.

"That's it, Ashley. She's your daughter too and the only mother Sophie has ever known. I'm not going to take that from you." I explained my actions. Before I could brace myself Ashley was against me with her arms around my neck and her face was nuzzled in my neck. I heard her whisper. "Thank you so much." I wrapped my arms around her waist and drew her even closer to me which lifted her off the ground. I could feel the exact moment she tensed up. She goes to pull away from me and for now I let her.

"I'm sorry I just ...thank you. I don't want to lose Sophie." She admitted to me. I ran my fingers down her cheek and she backed away.

"Can I see her? Can I hold her?" I asked. Ashley finally put that beautiful smile back on her face.

"Sure, follow me." She said as walked out of the kitchen. As I followed her up the stairs, I noticed that she was wearing a pair of black jeans with a yellow t-shirt. She looked sexy as hell. She walked into the nursery and grabbed Sophie from her crib. She changed her first and then handed her to me. I sat down in the rocking chair and began to talk to my daughter. I looked up to say something to Ashley but she wasn't in the room. Where the hell did she go?

I played with Sophie for a few more minutes before putting her in the bouncy thingie chair... I'm a man I don't know what it's called. I gave her a kiss on her forehead and walked down stairs. Ashley was standing in the kitchen with her back to me.

"Why did you leave?" I asked. She jumped when she realized I was there, but she quickly shrugged.

"You were having your first moment with your daughter, I thought it should be private." She told me. I smiled.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Ranger." I liked the way my name rolled off her tongue. I liked it so much, my cock started to throb. I reached my hand down to rearrange myself just before she turned to face me. At least she didn't catch me. I gave her a smile which she returned.

"There are a few more things I would like to discuss with you." I started out. She nodded.

"Like what?" She asked.

"Like providing for Sophie, health insurance, and I want to be able to see her anytime I want." I explained.

"You have the pass code to the security pad and I'll get you a key. You can stop by whenever you want to see her. I have health insurance for her, but if you have better insurance than by all means set it up, but as for money... I don't need it or want it." She replied back. She agreed to some of it quicker than I thought. I'll go with that first.

"So you'll switch health insurance companies?" I asked.

"Who is your health insurance company?" She countered back.

"It's Health Service Plus." I told her. Her eyes widen.

"Yea that's the best there is and it's also expensive, so yea, Sophie is your daughter so if you want to switch her health care, I understand that."

"You're not going to argue with it." I asked and she shook her head no.

"Why would I? It's Sophie's health we're talking about. She deserves the best. They wouldn't let me sign her up because at the time she "technically" wasn't mine."

"You'll switch too." I told her. She raised her eyebrow. I grinned. Looked like I wasn't the only one that could do that now. It was sexy as hell on her.

"No, I'll keep who I have. Don't argue with me. Not changing my mind." She told me and I nodded my agreement. I just let that slide for now.

"Okay. Now you're telling me I can come anytime day or night to see her." I just wanted to make sure.

"She's your daughter, Ranger. I'm not going to stop you. Now if you come at two in the morning because you have a business trip or somewhere to go and then wake her up, you have to put her back to sleep. And make sure you don't wake me up." She gave me a grin and I smiled back at her. I found myself doing that a lot.

"Understood. Now about money, I want to be able to provide her with everything she could possibly want."

"Then give her love. Between Alexa, Shay, Jeremy, me and all of our parents put together, Sophie will never _want _for anything. Ever. If you want to buy her something, go for it, she is after all your daughter, but she doesn't need anything."

"Yes but I need to start providing her with the stuff that she needs." I tried explain. She took a deep breath.

"Okay, how about we leave it at the fact you provide security and her health care for now. We'll discuss everything else later." Ashley gave the peace offering and I took it. Only because I knew she was going to keep arguing and I didn't want to talk anymore. I walked around the counter and moved to stand in front of her. She backed up and hit the counter. She swallowed hard and I swallowed myself. I leaned down and brushed my lips across hers lightly barely touching her, before I could deepen the kiss however she ducked away from me and moved to the other side of the counter.

"You need to stop doing that." She demanded. I raised my eye brow. That would never happen.

"Stop doing what?" I asked.

"Kissing me. It's not going to happen." Ashley replied back.

"What's not going to happen?" I was playing dumb just to see what she would say.

"You and me... not happening." She moved her back and forth indicating the two of us.

"Why not?" I wanted to know. She took a deep breath and then another one and then two more before finally she talked.

"If I don't have sex with you, are you going to take Sophie away from me?" She asked. I wondered where she had gotten that from.

"If I was would you have sex with me then." I inquired. Her eyes narrowed in anger.

"No, I wouldn't. I would fight you for custody even if it cost me everything I own." She said and I felt content in knowing that.

"Good, because no I won't. When we have sex it will be because that's what we both want and not for any other reason." I told her. I said if not when. I knew it was going to happen. She snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Then leave it at that and let's be friends. For Sophie's sake." She offered and I nodded my head.

"Fine, friends." I agreed. For now.


	6. Girl's Talking

A Month Later... Girls Talking

"Alexa, I have been thinking." I started out.

"Now that might be a bad idea." Lexa teased me. I glared at my best friend and then smiled at Sophie. We were sitting on the floor in the living room talking and having a good time. Just us girls talking. Something we did all the time.

"Now that wasn't nice, Lex." I told her.

She grinned. "Oh you know I didn't mean it. Now, what have you been thinking about?" She asked.

"Well Shay will be back within the next two weeks. And with Sophie getting older and now she's crawling. I was thinking the next time I had to go to New York, we could make it a girl's weekend. I could get us a three bedroom suite at the Plaza hotel. And we could go shopping and just hang out. What do you think?" I asked.

"I think it's an awesome idea. I love it! We could take Sophie to Build-A-Bear and the American Girl Store." Lexa happily agreed.

I raised my eyebrow in question. "Isn't she a little young for that?" I asked.

Lexa shook her head. "Uh, no of course not." She replied.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay whatever you say." She had so many toys anyway I guess a few more wouldn't make any difference. Sophie crawled towards Lexa then changed her mind halfway there. She grabbed a toy phone and started playing with it. I couldn't help but grin at her antics. She was so adorable.

"So where is Shay right now?" Alexa asked.

"The last time I talked to her, she was in South Africa. She sent me some of the shots she got...so awesome. Lions, hyenas, giraffes, and buffalo. Some up close shots. I don't know how she does it." I told Alexa. I was amazed how how talented Shay was. She always majored to get those up close and difficult shots.

"Me neither, girl." Lexa agreed. We sat there quiet for a few minutes before Lex spoke up again. We just watched Sophie play. She continued to crawl from toy to toy; laughing and giggling.

"So where is Sophie's dad? I haven't seen him around in the last couple of days. Don't tell me he got bored already." Alexa wondered out loud. I rolled my eyes at Lex.

"No, a couple of days ago, I believe it was Sunday night, he came at like midnight and said good-bye. He had to go to Miami for business. Said he would be gone for about a month I think." I answered. Sophie knew he was gone too. She was all the time looking around for him. Can't say that I blame her.

"Oh, it is quiet without him around, because it seemed like he has been over here all the time." Lexa stated.

"He's quiet when here unless he's speaking Spanish to Sophie. I barely notice when he is here." I told her. Even though I felt a little like I was lying. Lexa was looking at me like I was nuts. So I knew I would come clean.

"Girl, are you crazy? That man is fucking fine! Hot as hell! You can't tell me he is easy to be around." She exclaimed.

"He does make me nervous." I admitted. "But every since I told him that I wasn't sleeping with him, he's backed off and left me alone. He was just looking for a one night stand and you know that's not me." I told her. It hurt to admit that, but it was true. Since I told him I wasn't interested, he hasn't kissed me or even touched me.

"Why does he make you nervous?" She asked me.

It was my turn to look at her like she had lost her mind. "Um, because he's hot and sexy. I'm not dead, Lex. I do have eyes. He is a very fine specimen of a man. No denying it." I stated.

"So you think that stuff Shannon said is true?" Lex asked. I shrugged my shoulders. I had to admit what Shannon told us always made me wonder, but I sure doubted any of it was true.

"I don't know and I won't be finding out. I told you, we agreed to be friends to make it easier on each other." I said.

"What do you think of him as a person?" She asked.

"I thought he was an arrogant pompous jacknut. Just because of the way he held himself. And the way he acted." I admitted.

"And now?"

"Oh he's arrogant, but he has that right I guess. He's nice, considerate and very helpful. I feel as though I can trust him no matter what. I like that feeling." I replied.

"Is he good with Sophie?"

"He is so good with Sophie. Sophie just loves him. When she hears his voice, she starts looking around for him." I exclaimed. And Sophie really did. She loved her daddy.

"Awww how sweet is that." Lex agreed.

"Yea it is. He'll even change a ..." The doorbell rang; cutting me off. "Who is that?" Lex asked. I shrugged my shoulders at Lexa and went to go answer the door. It was a blue eyed curly haired brunette. She was beautiful.

"Hi, can I help you?" I asked her. She smiled at me.

"Hi, my name is Stephanie and I'm a friend of Ranger's." She told me. I smiled back at her.

"Oh he's not here." I told her.

"I know, the Merry Men said he was in Miami, but he told me to come back to see Sophie. And I'm only going to be in town today. Can I see her?" The girl asked me. I hesitated.

"What's your name?" I asked. It was hard to trust people these days.

"Stephanie Plum." She answered. I couldn't help but grin then. Ranger told me all about her. Those two were best friends.

"Oh, Ranger has told me a lot about you. The Bombshell Bounty Hunter?" I replied. She laughed out loud.

"None of it was my fault." She said. I laughed with her. I liked her.

"Please come on in. Sophie is the living room." I stepped back to welcome Steph in. She slides past me and looked around.

"You have a beautiful home, Ashley." Steph said as she looked around. I smiled at her back.

"Thanks, Stephanie." I told her. She saw Sophie and gasped.

"Oh she is so cute and adorable." Steph exclaimed.

"Thanks. We like her too." I told her. She laughed at me. I sat back down on the floor and told Steph to please sit down. She sat down next to Sophie. I introduced Steph to Lexa.

"So are you're married, right?" Alexa asked.

"I am. To a man named Diesel." She answered.

"How did you two meet, if you don't mind me asking." I asked.

She shook her head. "I don't mind." She told us. "Every now and then he would come by and ask for my help."

"Was it love at first sight." Lex interrupted. Steph laughed at that.

"No, he drove me crazy." Steph told us.

"How did you two end up together then?" She questioned.

"Well he came by because he needed help with something so I agreed. We were out looking for someone when he got my car blown up." Our eyes widen at the statement.

"Yea I blow up a lot of cars, well I use to. Anyway, we got back to my apartment and we were talking when my boyfriend showed up and he was so pissed off. He started screaming at me about getting a new job and settling down and getting married and at the time I didn't want to get married. Well Morelli wouldn't even let me get a word in. I guess Diesel got tired of hearing it especially after he starting dragging Ranger's name into saying it was all Ranger's fault. Diesel came out of the kitchen yelling at Morelli to shut the hell up. That if he would just stop screaming at me, I might change my mind about some things. Well Joe was so mad he just walked out."

"Then what happened, girl?" Lex asked. She laughed at our eagerness.

"I don't really know. Everything just changed between us. No one had ever screamed at Joe before in defending my honor. I thought it was so sweet and then he kissed me and wow..I was blown away." Steph replied with a dreamy look upon her face.

"Awww that is so sweet." Lex said and I nodded my agreement. But I had another question on my mind.

"Do you mean Joe Morelli?" I had to ask.

"Yea, you know him?" She questioned.

"I can't get rid of him?" I replied. And I couldn't. Especially since the break in. He was all the time coming by to check things out.

Her eyebrows narrowed in confusion. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"A little over a year or so ago, Detective Morelli's cousin, Mooch got into some trouble in Newark. My dad is a judge in Newark and he knows of Morelli and the family. So he gets Mooch off of these charges and I don't know for sure, but I believe it was some heavy drug stuff. Morelli and his family were so happy, that Morelli promised to look after my dad's family. So now he is always around checking up on me and reporting to my dad. Sometimes its a little dis-concerning I guess. But he means well." I explained.

"Morelli is an asshole, be careful, okay?" Steph warned.

"Thanks, I will I promise." I told her.

We talked a little bit longer then Steph announced she had to go. I walked her to the door.

"Please, whenever you are in town, drop by." I told her. She would always be welcomed here. She gave me a smile.

"I will, thanks!"

"Bye Steph!"

"Bye Ash, Bye Lex!" We both wave to good bye to our new friend.

"I like her." I smiled at Lex.

"I like her too. The stuff that girl has gotten into is hilarious!" Lex laughed.

"I agree." I told her; laughing right along with her. I liked Stephanie and I immediately trusted her.

* * *

Ranger Comes Back-

I had been gone for a little over a week. It was supposed to be a month, but I was able to wrap up the business end of things rather quickly. So I rushed back to Trenton.

I was ready to see Sophie again. Hell, I was really ready to see Ashley. I hated keeping my distance from her, but I had been spending more time with Sophie and I do believe that Ashley appreciated that. I had a business problem in Miami and because of Ashley and Sophie and getting to know my daughter; I went to go see Julie and I enjoyed that. She wanted to come up here and meet Sophie. I told her I would ask Ashley about it, even though I knew Ashley will be like of course its okay, she's your daughter. Ashley rarely thought of herself.

I knew it was late, but I wanted to see them both. I pulled up in front of Ashley's place and got out. I locked my Turbo and walked to the front door. Since all the lights were off I unlocked her front door, re-locked it and then reset the alarm. I took in my surroundings and all was quiet. Which I thought would be the case. I walked up the stairs and went to check on Sophie first. My heart jumped in my throat when I saw the crib was empty. What the hell? I walked down the hall into Ashley's bedroom and smiled. Ashley was laying on her right side facing the door. Her knees were almost to her chest, one arm under her head, the other hand lying on Sophie's belly. Pillows were surrounding Sophie. Both of them were fast asleep. I watched them sleep for about a hour before I walked back downstairs and crashed on the couch.

I woke up when a warm hand moved back a stray hair from my face. I opened my eyes and grinned at the beautiful brown eyed woman in front of me. She smiled back at me easily. Well, good morning to me.

"Good Morning, Ranger. Want some breakfast?" She whispered to me. She backed up and so I could sit up. I was still watching her.

"Why are you whispering?" I asked her. She gave me a lopsided grin and pointed to the floor. I looked over at what she was pointing at and my grin widened. Sophie was asleep on her tummy; surrounded by toys.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's almost 10:00." She answered. I couldn't believe that. I never slept that late. I shook my head. I slept until 10 in the morning. Damn, I must have been tired.

"How long have you guys been up?" I asked. She cocked her head as if thinking.

"Since about 7:00. Sophie is cranky cuz she's teething." Ashley answered.

"Is that why she was in bed with you?" I asked. Ashley blushed and I grinned. That's when my cock decided to make his presence known. I stood up trying to get some relief in my pants.

"You came into my room?" She asked as she took a step back.

"I did when I couldn't find Sophie in her crib." I explained and she nodded.

"Oh okay. I'm sorry about that, I bet that scared you." She replied. She then turned and walked into the kitchen. I followed her. She handed me a cup of plain yogurt and a bottle of water. She knew me so well. That I like quite a bit.

"Um, Ranger. I was wondering if I could ask for a favor?" She wondered.

"Sure." I told her.

"Would you like to watch Sophie Friday night for me?" She asked me.

"Sure, whatcha planning?" I replied.

"I have a date."


	7. Date, Shay, & New York

Date, Shay, & New York

I can't believe she had a date. I had to tell Ashley yes I would, because of course I was going to see who the hell she was dating. She belonged to me...with me...you know what nevermind. I told her yes then left before I got pissed off and upset Ashley. Now I was sitting here in the nursery rocking Sophie to sleep waiting for Ashley to get home. The guy's name was Steven. What the hell kinda name was Steven? To make things worse, he looked like a pretty boy. Blonde hair, blue eyes, not even six foot tall, and he was wearing a sweater vest that was baby blue. He looked like a geek. He looked like he has never even been in a fight much less seen one. And Jeremy introduced them. Figured. I never did like him.

I heard the front door open then close and then the alarm was shut off. I got up and placed Sophie in her crib. When I turned around, Ashley was standing in front of me. She looked beautiful in her light green sundress. I tried to smile, but I didn't succeed.

"Did you have a nice time?" I asked her. She gave me a small smile.

"We did. He's downstairs, I was just coming up here to let you know that you can go home." She told me. I raised an eyebrow. She wanted me to leave them alone in the house with a bed. Um..no.

"I'm not leaving." I told her. Her eyes widened.

"What? Why?" She asked. I knew I couldn't tell her the real reason. That I didn't want them to end up in bed together.

"Why do you want me to leave, Ashley?" I asked her.

"Because you don't need to stay. I can take care of Sophie." She replied; clearly not understanding.

"You want me to leave you alone with him." I stated. She nodded her head. "Not happening." I told her.

"Why? I don't understand." She really didn't. I went a different way.

"How long have you known him, Ashley?" I asked her. "I don't trust him." I then told her.

"You don't even know him." She retorted.

"Doesn't matter, I don't trust him alone with you or Sophie." I repeated. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Fine." She said before turning to walk out the door. But I wanted to make sure she didn't get any ideas.

"Oh and Ashley?" I called her name. She turned to look at me. "Don't kiss him." I ordered. She glared at me then stuck out her tongue. I moved to chase after her. She let out a full laugh and darted down the stairs.

* * *

**Shay...& New York**

It was just after 1700 hours and I was just getting off work. I had two FTAs to pick up today and both of them made me run, so both of them had "accidents". Which was good for me, because I was working on a lot of frustrations right now and beating some scum bag who didn't deserve to be on the streets was a little release for me. I needed to work out some of this sexual tension somewhere because my workouts in the morning were no long doing it for me. Ashley had me so wound up, I was ready to jump down her throat if she even gave me the smallest hint she was interested.

I was on my way to her house now. I thought maybe we could go out to dinner just the three of us. Lula has been driving Tank crazy with wanting to meet Ashley and Sophie. Apparently Steph told Lula about them and now Lula wants to meet them. I wanted to talk to Ashley about it. I knew she would say she didn't care, but I still wanted to ask.

She had left a message on my voice mail stating that she wanted to talk to me about something. I remember hearing that message earlier this morning. She sounded so happy that I almost broke my phone, I was holding it so tight. I hoped it wasn't about watching Sophie again so she can go on another date. Because that was not happening for another night. I couldn't watch her go out with another man. The next time she might actually want him to spend the night.

I managed to talk her out of Steven from staying too long. She told Steven that Sophie was cranky because she was teething, which was the truth, so he left. We ended up fixing popcorn and watching 50 First Dates. It was one of Ashley's favorites. Once the movie was over I asked her if she liked Ghostbusters. Needless to say we watched Ghostbusters next. She loved that movie too. Now that she was more relaxed around me, it was easy to get near her. I was constantly touching her. My hand on the back of her neck, on her shoulder, on the small of her back and even kissing her cheek or forehead. I don't even think she realizes that I was doing it.

I pulled up in front of her house and got out my Turbo. I could hear the music from outside. I got to the door and let myself in. I never knocked anymore. What was the point? Every time I did, Ashley always asked, Why do you knock? You have a key. You're always welcome here. I liked hearing it.

I walked quietly into the house and into the living room. The sight that greeted me had me smiling. Ashley who was holding Sophie, Alexa, and another girl I didn't know were dancing to the song 'All the Single Ladies' that was blaring from the new the new stereo system Ashley had bought. Ashley was wearing a pair of pink yoga pants with a black cami top and she was barefoot. She looked beautiful. Sophie was on her hip and Ashley was swinging, moving and grinding her hips in a way that made a man think of silk sheets, handcuffs, and hot little bodies.

The girl I didn't know saw me and informed Ashley that someone was in the room. She turned to see who it was and when she caught sight of me, her face lit up with that smile that I was beginning to love. She walked over to me and handed me Sophie. I didn't know why I did it, but before she walked away I grabbed her arm and pulled her back to me. She looked up at me with a question in her eyes. I lowered my head and her eyes widened. I brushed my lips over hers and lightly touched my tongue to the seam of her mouth. Before I could go any further, the music was cut off and a voice interrupted.

"Ashley, how come you don't kiss me like that?" I pulled back and looked at the source of the voice. It was the girl I didn't know. Wait a minute..say what? Ashley laughed.

"Shay, behave." Ashley told her. "This is Ranger. Ranger this is Shay." Ashley introduced us. We sized each other up and for once I didn't feel like a piece of meat when a woman looked at me. I knew then that if Ashley ever batted for the other team, I would have competition on my hands. Shay threw me a look that clearly told me she knew what I wanted and turned back to Ashley.

"I don't know Ashley. He looks good, but can he deliver. I may not have the goods he has, but I can promise I'm better." Shay teased her and Ashley rolled her eyes and turned to me. I was still stunned to the point I didn't know what to say.

"Shay, lets go outside. I think Ranger wants to talk to Ashley and I know Ashley wants to talk to Ranger. Here, I'll take Sophie." Alexa tells Shay as she grabbed Sophie from arms. She gave me a small smile before walking out the sliding glass doors in the living room.

Shay just couldn't help but make one last comment. "Just remember, Baby, I'm better." She told Ashley before making kissy faces in the direction of Ashley and again Ashley laughed. Shay walked out the sliding door and shut it. Ashley walked into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. I followed her and when she turned around I pulled her into my arms. I fist my hands in her short silky hair and brought her lips to mine. I delved my tongue deep into her mouth caressing hers. I then sucked her tongue into my mouth before plunging my tongue back into hers. The kiss was passionate, possessive, and hot. I pulled away just enough to look into her eyes; both of us were breathing heavy.

"I just wanted to make sure you don't get any ideas about switching teams." I replied easily. She looked at me for just a minute before she burst out laughing. It had been awhile since I heard her laugh this much, but I was glad I caused it. She stopped laughing and smacked a kiss on my lips before pulling away. "You are hilarious." She told me. Before I could say anything, she spoke again.

"So you wanted to talk to me?" She asked. I looked at her and nodded.

"Tank wants to know if you would like to meet Lula." I told her. Her eyes widened.

"I would love to meet Lula. Steph has said so many good things about her." Ashley exclaimed and I founded myself nodding my head.

"Good, Tank and myself will set it up." I told her.

"Cool."

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"We're going to New York for the weekend." She informed me.

"Who is we?" I asked; she couldn't go to New York.

"Alexa, Shay, Sophie, and me." She replied. Okay, but she still couldn't go to New York.

"You're not going to New York." I told her.

"Excuse me?" She questioned me. I knew I needed to rephrase that. She was getting upset and that was not a good thing. Ashley rarely got upset.

"I said that wrong. How about I go with you to New York?" I offered. I saw her relax and I knew I avoided that one. She shook her head no.

"You can't go, it's an all girl weekend while Shay is in town." She explained.

"You can't go alone to New York, Ashley." I told her.

"What? Why not?" She asked. Her voice was barely above a whisper, but I could tell she was once more getting mad.

"You need someone with you." I offered once more.

"I have been to New York by myself before, Ranger. And you didn't care then."

"I did care. I do care. Then I didn't know Sophie was mine."

"So you're saying Sophie can't go." She asked.

I pinched the bridge the nose and shook my head. "No, I'm not saying that."

"What are you saying?" I pinched the bridge of my nose harder.

"I'm saying you need a bodyguard."

"Why?"

"Because I said so." I barked out. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Try again." She told me. Damn, she could already see through me.

"Look, I have a lot of people that would love nothing more than to get their hands on Sophie and on you. I would feel better if you at least have a bodyguard." I explained a little more.

"I can understand your concerns for Sophie. But I'm just Sophie's mom, I have no connection to you except that. So I don't mind you putting a bodyguard on Sophie. That's it, but let him know he can't boss me around." Her little hands were on her narrow hips and I couldn't help but smile. She looked so damn adorable trying to be tough.

"You do matter a lot more to me than you think. I don't know who I have available for this weekend, but why don't I just go with you." I tried once more.

"Because you'll actually try and get involve. It's a girls weekend." She whined. Then she did it and I couldn't believe it. She pushed out her lower lip in a pout. It was so damn childish it was fucking cute. "Please Ranger." She pleaded with me. I couldn't believe the little minx.

"Fine, I'll put a bodyguard on you, under one condition." I barely get out the words when she wrapped her arms around my neck and gave me a hug; her feet lifting off the ground. "Thank you so much!" She shouted. She pulled back, her arms still around my neck. "What condition?" She asked. I was honestly going to say that I wanted her to kiss me, but the hug she just gave me, meant a lot so I just simply say.

"Please be careful." She gave me a grin, kissed my cheek, and answered. "Always."


	8. New York & Steph's Visit

Disclaimer: Not Mine...Never Mine

Author's Note: I am glad everybody who is reading and reviewing this is enjoying it. I am having so much writing this, I thought about doing another one once this is finished. :)

Live From New York...& Steph Says What

Good, he is right on time. I'm in my truck waiting on Ram. He just stepped off the elevator. I am taking him to Ashley's house so they can get on the road to New York. Ashley has been excited all week about it and I haven't been. A whole weekend that I'll spend doing paperwork or some other meaningless crap that I don't want to do. I don't mind her going, but I just want to be going with her not Ram. I wait until Ram is fully in the truck before pulling out of the underground garage.

"You do know what this weekend requires of you."

"Yes Sir."

"Explain."

"To protect Sophie at all costs."

"No, you are to protect Ashley and Sophie at all costs." He nods.

"Yes Sir." If he's surprised at that statement, he doesn't show it. Most of my men believe that Ashley is just Sophie's mother to me. It's none of their business, so I don't correct them.

"You understand Ram, this is just like it was with Steph. If anything happens to Ashley or Sophie this weekend, there will be no where you can hide, that I won't find you."

"Yes Sir." I leave it at that and go into my driving zone.

I have a meeting this afternoon at 1:00 and then another meeting at 3:00. My first meeting is with a client that is never happy with anything. The slightest little thing sets him off and everyone in his path hears about it. Then last week he called and everyone was busy so Steph offered to answer the phone. She was only there to visit my men, her friends. Well he yelled and screamed at her, calling her every name in the book. She kept being professional for me, but I scheduled this meeting today to let him know that if his attitude doesn't change, his contract will be terminated. In said contract is a clause that allows Rangeman to terminate any contract with due cause. Well screaming at my employees and friends is due cause. He won't like it and I don't care.

My second meeting is hopefully going to be a new client. It's Ashley's father and her mother. They are wanting to update their security and go with a different company. Ashley recommended me. I mean Rangeman. I told Mr. Monroe that I would be than happy to come to him, but he insisted. Ashley said her dad is pretty well laid back as long as her mom is around. Tank and Lester will be in the meeting with me, maybe I'll just let them talk.

We pull up in front of Ashley's and I'm a little surprised. Her Lincoln Navigator is sitting in the drive way with the back open and no one is in sight. The front door is wide open. Ram looks at me with a question on his face.

"When you get out, don't slam the door." He nods his head in agreement and we get out the vehicle. We walk slowly to the front door and I peer inside. Nothing is amiss and everything is quiet, all except for the voices I can hear upstairs. I motion for Ram to follow me in and I listen to the voices. One is Ashley who is upset and the other is Jeremy. It sounds like they are coming from Sophie's room.

"Jeremy I told you no, I don't want to."

"Oh come on Lil Bit." What the hell is going on?

"No Jeremy! I didn't like Steven all that much." And she wanted me to leave them alone.

"Why? He's nice."

"Yea nice and handsy, Jeremy." Excuse me?

"He was handsy?"

"For a first date, he was."

"Okay I understand about Steven, but what about Brad?" Brad...another pretty boy probably.

"No Jeremy, no Brad, no Brian, No Matthew, No Tim, No Dick, No Henry. No." How many friends does he have?

"I believe thats Tom, Dick, or Henry, Lil Bit." I heard her laugh. I really am getting addicted that beautiful sound.

"Whatever, just move so I can finish packing Bug's stuff."

"Thats another thing. Why are you going to New York this weekend? I have to go to Texas on Monday and I'll be gone for two weeks. I want to spend time with Sophie before I leave."

"Jeremy, you know if I could I would change my plans for you, but I can't."

"Why?"

"Because we are going to New York for a girl's weekend and so Shay can spend time with Sophie before she goes back to South Africa on Wednesday for the 4 months."

"Oh okay and what does Sophie's dad think of you running off to New York with his daughter for the weekend?" Her voice got angry.

"His name is Ranger and I am her mother you know. And he's sending a bodyguard to go with us to watch Sophie." No, to make sure nothing happens to either one of you.

"Oh thats rich, he doesn't trust you with Sophie."

"Its nothing like that Jeremy. If he didn't trust me with Sophie, then he would have fought for custody. Besides, I thought you liked Ranger."

"I did until Steven told me that he threatened him." I did not.

"What? Jeremy, that's stupid. He did not."

"How do you know, Lil Bit?"

"Because he only saw Ranger for about 2 minutes as we were leaving and Ranger only said "have a good time" and then shut the door."

"Oh. Well why would he said that he did."

"Probably, because Ranger could see right thru him." I know I should let myself be known, but I can't seem to stop listening.

"What do you mean?"

"Steven was mad when I made him leave because he said that Ranger was just jealous of my date with him. I told him not true. Then he called me the next day and the first question he asked was Ranger there and when I told him yes, and do you know what Steven said?"

"What?" Yea, what?

"Well I guess someone got lucky and then he hung up." He what?

"He said that to you."

"He did. Steven is just a jerk, Jeremy. A very handsy jerk."

"I'll have a talk with him. So he was handsy, huh?" His voice went down to a teasing level. Maybe now is the time to interrupt.

"Yes he was, Jeremy and don't you dare."

"Was he handsy like this or like this?" I heard her giggling and laughing and I knew that he was tickling her. I called out her name.

"Ashley." I heard her tell Jeremy to stop tickling her and get Sophie. She almost came running down the stairs. I was standing at the bottom when she reached me. We were eye to eye. She gives me a big smile before leaning towards me and kissing my cheek. Her hands on my shoulders look tiny and so fragile.

"Hi, Ranger! Jeremy has Bug. Who's going with us?" I grin at her.

"Ram is going with you. Would you like to meet him?"

"Yes I would... very much." The smile on her face is too much so I close the distance between us and touch my lips to hers. To my surprise she kisses me back, just barely before pulling away. I take her hand in mine and pull her outside.

"He could have come in, Ranger." She rolls her eyes at me and pulls her hand from mine. She walks up to Ram and introduces herself. She says something because he smiles. Ram smiled? I walk over to them and Ashley turns to me.

"We are picking up Lex and Shay at Lex's place. We won't be back until Sunday evening. Here is the hotel's number, Lex's number, and Shay's number. You already have my number and I'm sure Ram's number. I don't need to tell you the number to 911, do I?" The look on her face is priceless. She's teasing me...how cute.

"Smartass."

"Well, you were going to ask for them anyway. I just beat you too it."

"Yes you did and thank you."

"You're very welcome." She looks over my shoulder and walks over to the front door. I turn and see Jeremy. She takes Sophie from Jeremy and then hands her to me.

"Jeremy, would you please help load the car?" He gives her a tight smile. "Sure."

"Ram, where is your bag?"

"In the truck. I'll get it." She nods to Ram before following Jeremy into the house. I offer to help but she tells me to spend time with Sophie, so I do. They load up 3 suitcases, a box of diapers, a case of formula, a portable crib, and an exersaucer. Image that, its the small one that needs all the stuff. They get everything loaded and the front door is locked with the alarm set. Ram is in the passenger seat and Sophie is strapped in her car seat. She has already said good bye to Jeremy and he left. She turns to me.

"Have fun, Ashley."

"Thanks. We will, I'm sure. I'll take lots of pictures. I promise." I cup her face in my hands and lean down to look her in the eye.

"Make sure you're in some of them, okay?" She rolls her eyes and laughs. I let go of her face.

"Okay, I promise." She gives me a hug and then a kiss on the cheek. She hops in her vehicle and waves. "Bye Ranger!"

Oh New York! New York!

"Lil Bit, this hotel room is mucho awesomeo." I laugh at my best friend.

"Lex, mucho awesomeo is not...you know what..nevermind..go with it." She grins at me.

"Alright girls! Let's get those hot little bodies into your bathing suits, so we can go swimming."

"Shay, your corrupting Ram, stop it."

"I can't help myself, you two are just too hot!" Poor Ram looks almost frightened. I grab Sophie from her car seat and address Ram.

"Go get your swim trunks on, please." Now he looks scared.

"The Boss said to keep watch."

"Yes I know and you can do that from a pool. Please Ram, I promise Ranger won't get mad." He doesn't look convinced but he does as I ask. I take Sophie in my room and get us dressed. 10 minutes we are down at the indoor pool. Its totally deserted and all ours. I put Sophie in the exersaucer next to the swallow end of the pool.

"Hey Lil Bit, you sure do look sexy in that little pink polka dot bikini." I laugh at Shay.

"I believe thats yellow polka dot bikini, not pink. Let me ask you something Shay. Where is the rest of your bathing suit?" She laughs out loud and splashes me with water.

"I wanted something skimpy sweetheart to make myself irrestible to you." She wiggles her eyebrows at me. "Is it working, Sweet Stuff?"

"Shay, you are horrible!" She knows I don't mean it. Shay is a lesbian and proud of that fact. She doesn't want to settle down anytime soon, but she is responsible in all she does. She only acts like this in front of us, her friends. We don't mind. Poor Ram on the other hand, looks down right scared to death. Shay backs off seeing Ram's face and we play in the pool for awhile, dunking each other and playing volleyball. Then Shay gets an idea. Ram is a pretty big guy, standing at about 6'4-6'5 and probably weighs over 200 pounds of nothing but solid muscle. Shay is 5'9 and 132 pounds of nothing but muscle. She runs a lot..remember her job...taking pictures of _wild _animals.

Shay gets out of the pool and Ram with his eyes on Sophie and me, isn't paying attention. Shay sneaks up behind up and jumps into the pool onto his back and brings him down. Lex gets it all on video tape. Phones are a wonderful thing, aren't they. He comes up spitting water and glaring at Shay. We're laughing so hard, he can't help but grin and laugh along with us. After that, he lightens up a lot and we take turns getting thrown into the pool by Ram. When Sophie starts getting mad, we get out and go upstairs.

Ranger's Office

"Knock, knock." I look up and see Steph. I smile at her and motion for her to sit down. She does.

"Hey Babe, what are you doing here?"

"We had to come to town to check something out. What are you doing here and not with Ashley?"

"She's in New York with Sophie."

"You didn't go?"

"It's a girls weekend."

"No bodyguard, I'm shocked."

"I sent Ram." Steph laughs... hard.

"You sent Ram on an all girls weekend." I nod and she laughs until tears pool in her eyes.

"Oh Ranger that is too funny."

"I know, I'm Mr. Funny Man. Lester was busy and Tank is spending the weekend with Lula and Cal is working. He was next choice. He won't fail. So what are you here for?"

"I was just wondering how you feel about Ashley?" My blank face slides into place.

"Ooooo I guess that answers my question. I guess you don't mind if Morelli goes sniffing around, do you?" My jaw tightens and my fists clench, breaking the pen in my hand.

"What do you mean by that, Steph?"

"So you do like her or is it just Sophie you're worried about?"

"I care about Ashley very much yes." Now get to the point about Morelli.

"Enough for a relationship, Ranger."

"Steph, you know I can't do relationships." What about Morelli?

"Oh come on, Ranger. Ashley is perfect for you."

"How so?"

"How long did it take you to convince Ashley to take a bodyguard?" I thought for a moment.

"Not long. As soon as I explained why, she went for it. Why?"

"Because if it was me you were trying to convince, we would still be here arguing." Your point?

"Your point."

"She understands the whole bodyguard and being careful business because of her dad being a judge. So on that point she won't argue with you... much. She already has Rangeman for her security company. She loves your daughter beyond anything. She likes you. She respects you. She trusts you. Man up, Ranger. You like her, a lot. Everytime you mention her, blank face or not, you light up." Damn, she's right

"You're right, Babe." She looks taken back.

"What?"

"Steph, you're right. I do like her a lot. I can't stop thinking about her. But marriage?"

"Marriage isn't bad if you find the right person. I have Diesel and he is amazing. We get a long so well. I think it would work between you two."

"Thank you, Steph for making me see." She smiles at me.

"You're welcome."

"Now, what is this about Morelli?"

"Ashley said that her dad got Mooch off some charges so in returning that favor, Morelli has been dropping by Ashley's place all the time "checking" up on her. He might have other motives, Ranger."

"What does Ashley say about it?"

"She just shrugs it off because she doesn't see the harm in it, but we know how Morelli is."

"Yes we do. Thank you Steph, for telling me. Now I have to ask Ashley about this."

"Just be nice, Ranger. Don't go all machoism on her?" I raise my eyebrow. "Machosim?" She giggles. I laugh.

"Come on Steph. I'll take ya out to dinner."

"Oooo Ella?" I laugh harder.

"Good to know somethings never change!"

_Author's Note: The New York trip is not over. More on that in the next chapter. And Ranger confronts Ashley!_


	9. Still in New York & Confronting Ash

DIsclaimer: Again not mine..okay well technically Ashley is mine!

Author's Note: I hope you guys liked the previous chapter... Enjoy this one!

Still in New York & Confronting Ashley

"Okay Ram, I'll see your 4 chocolate chip cookies and raise you 2 Butterscotch Krimpets." Ram has his blank face on so I have no clue what kind of hand he has, but my hand is so good. I have a straight, so I'm going for it. Shay and Lex have already folded. Chickens!

"Alright, Lil Bit, I'll see your 2 Butterscotch Krimpets and raise you my last piece of pizza." I glare at Ram. That pizza we had for supper was so good. He was only the one that got more since well he is bigger but damn, I would love another piece. I nodded my head and he laid down his cards...oooo he has a full house. I win. I laid down my cards and his face fell. I jumped up and did a little happy dance. I walked over to Ram and give him a kiss on the cheek and take his pizza and his cookies. I eat my pizza and dance around the room, Lex video taping the whole time.

"I Won, I won, I won. Woo-hoo!" That was a big win for me. Ram has so far won every game we have played tonight and we have played probably 20 hands. It's Saturday evening and Sophie is already in bed. She had a very big day. We went to Build-A-Bear first where I bought her a little brown bear that is about her color and dressed it in a Cuban style dance outfit. It was so adorable. Then I found another bear with the same skin color but it was bigger so I dressed in black cargos with black boots and a black t-shirt and I had the lady put Rangeman in the upper left hand corner of the shirt. So now she has a Ranger bear. So cute.

Lex picked out a white bear with gold specks in the fur and she had brown eyes and she dressed her in pajamas. I love pajamas, I'm a pajama freak. It even had matching slippers. How cute is that? Shay picked out a lady bug and dressed it in a lady bug outfit. Since we call Sophie, Bug. I also got another one of the bears I got Sophie, the one with the black outfit on and dressed it in Batman clothes. Steph told me that they call Ranger, Batman and I couldn't resist. I can never have Ranger, he's way out of my league, but I wanted my own little Batman bear. I'll just stick it in my room and no one will ever see it. Lex and Shay don't know. They took Sophie outside and I hurried up and bought it. I told them I would dress it later. I don't want anyone to know I have a little crush on him. He might freak him out.

We then went to the American Girl store, where I got Sophie an American Baby with lots and lots of clothes and everything with it. I thought it would make a perfect 1st birthday gift. And when she gets older, I'll give her the outfits. It's a little Cuban doll. So adorable. I had no idea they made those now.

Shay's crazy self went and bought the American Doll, Josefina. It's a little Mexican girl who grew up in 1824 and then she went and bought every accessory for the doll plus Lex bought a lot of extra stuff for Sophie when she gets older. I tried to talk them out of it and I couldn't. I know Shay and Lex can afford it, but wow that was a lot of money for a doll. Okay so the American Baby was expensive too, but who cares, she's my kid. I told Shay and Lex I was going to have to put the doll up til she turned 21. They laughed at me. I don't want nothing to happen to the doll.

"Lil Bit, you wanna come?" I snap out of my thoughts and look up.

"What?"

"Shay wants to hit a gay bar. Wanna come?"

"No, you guys have fun. Get some numbers Shay!" She grins at me.

"Oh I will, Baby, I promise." She laughs and walks out the door with Lex. I turn to Ram.

"Are you having fun so far?"

"Yes I am. You and your friends are nice and fun to be around." I give him a big smile.

"Thanks. We like you too. You wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure."

"How about No Country For Old Men?"

"I've never seen it." My eyes got big.

"You have never seen it? Oh its a good movie. Come on. Sit next to me and we'll watch it." Ram came over and sat down beside me. He really has warmed up to us and for that I'm glad. He really is nice and really cute. He's built like a ...well anyway. He's just all muscles.

By the time the movie was over, Shay and Lex were back at the hotel. They came in laughing and giggling.

"Okay girls. How many numbers did you get?" Lex speaks up first while Shay walks over to me.

"I got 5 numbers. That place was crawling with well women. I told each one I didn't swing that way, that I was just with a friend and they still gave me their number."

"Cool. What about you, Shay?" She throws her arm around my neck and squeezes.

"Lil Bit, I got 23 numbers and 2 marriage proposals. I would shove the number in my pocket, grab my wallet and the show them your picture. I told 'em thanks but no thanks. I have a beautiful wife and daughter at home." I laugh at Shay. She's so full of it.

"What would they say?"

"Well Sweetheart, they would take one look at your gorgeous face and hot little body and ask for a threesome." I laughed harder. I know what Shay thinks of threesomes.

"What did you say, Shay?" She looks at me like I'm the crazy one.

"I would snatch my wallet back and tell them no, she's my woman." See Shay only shows them my picture when she doesn't want to get into a relationship. It's her "nice" way of telling people to back off.

"Did you show _everybody _my picture?" Shay blushes. Yes she does blush. She met someone she liked. I nudge her shoulder.

"Who is it, Shay?"

"Her name is Amberlyn. She was short and cute and very shy. I told her I was going back to Africa to take pictures on Wednesday and that I would be gone for 4 months. She asked me my full name and when I told her, her grey eyes lit up. She knows my work. She gave me her number and told me to call when I got back, no matter when it was." I gave Shay a hug and told her good luck. She smiled at me and said thanks. I can tell she really likes this Amberlyn. I hope it works for her.

"Alright guys. It is late. Let's head to bed. We have an early morning tomorrow!" We all said good night. I walked over to Ram after Lex and Shay went to bed. I kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Ram. You made this weekend fun." His eyebrow raises.

"How?"

"You were here as a bodyguard which you did so well, but you made it seem like you were more with us then here for us. Does that make sense?" He smiles at me.

"Yes, it does. Thanks Ashley." I give him a smile.

"You're very welcome, Ram. Good night."

"Good night, Lil Bit."

Confronting Ashley

It's Sunday afternoon I have been waiting for Ashley and Sophie to return from New York. I called Ram about an hour ago and he said they were about an hour away. I need to talk to Ashley about Morelli before I confront Morelli, which is a very good possibility. I know I poached with Stephanie, but Steph was never his. Ashley is mine. She just doesn't know it yet. Steph made me see the truth. I really like Ashley and I need to do something about it, before it blows up in my face.

I hear their vehicle pull up and wait. I hear laughing, giggling, and... singing? That's Ram's voice. The front door swings open and Shay is first, followed by Lex who has Sophie. Those two are singing Yakety Yak. Ram walks through the door and what I see makes me mad. Ashley is on Ram. Her front to his back, riding him piggy back. Her lean legs barely reach his front and her small arms wrapped around his neck. Both of them are smiling and laughing. Ashley is singing along with Lex and Shay and then all at once they point at Ram who sings, "Don't talk back." Ram sees me first.

"Hey Boss." My eyes narrow at him. Ashley then kisses Ram's neck before saying something in his ear. What have I done? Ram is normally such a hard ass when it comes to his job that I never thought anything about it. I should have known one weekend with my sexy ass little vixen and he's eating out of her hand. He lets her down carefully and kisses her cheek. I barely him whisper his next words. "Thanks, Lil Bit." She gives him one of her beauitful smiles. When did he start calling her Lil Bit? "You're welcome." Ram turns to me and nods and then turns to the girls. "Come on, I'll give ya a ride home." There is a company SUV out front along with my Turbo. He knows the SUV is for him and he knows I'm pissed off. He wants to get away as quickly as possible. Lex gives Sophie to Ashley. They all hug and kiss good bye before leaving. Ashley walks past me and puts Sophie in her exersaucer.

"Ranger, put that look away. He was completely professional and he watched over us like a hawk." Yea, like he was the man hawk wanting someone else's female hawk.

"We need to talk." She raises her eyebrow at me and once again I'm struck at how cute she is.

"About what." I take a deep breath gaining control of myself.

"How come you didn't tell me about Morelli?" She looks taken back, shocked. She shrugs her shoulders.

"He's doing a favor for my dad, and he's a cop, and I didn't think it mattered, and it's not a big deal. Take your pick. I don't care which one." She starts to walk away from me and I grab her arm.

"When it means that a man that not only do I not like nor trust being around you or Sophie, it matters." She shrugs off my hand.

"I get Sophie, but he was never around Sophie. And it is none of your business who I'm around." She again goes to walk away and I grab her arm and haul her to me.

"Wrong, Ashley. It is very much my business. I care deeply for you. It would kill me if something happen to you. Understand?" Her lips are thinned out in anger and she nods. I let go.

"He's only doing it for my dad, Ranger. There is no other motive for it." She walks out of the room and grabs Sophie. I change the subject. I know better.

"What is going on with you and Ram?" She looks surprised at the question.

"We're friends. He's super nice and so sweet."

"Did something happen between you two while in New York?" Please say no.

"Ranger, there was 2 other people plus a baby. We were never alone." She stops for a minute thinking. My heart jumps in my throat. "Okay well we were alone last night while Lex and Shay went to a bar, but no nothing happen. We're friends." I leave it alone for now. I change the subject again.

"Are you busy next Friday night?" She bites her lower lip and shakes her head.

"Not that I know of, why?"

"Go on a date with me?" She looks beyond shocked at the question. Why I don't know.

"Say what?" She puts Sophie in her high chair and I walk up behind her. My front touching her back. I lean down to whisper in her ear.

"A date, Ashley. Dinner, dancing, a movie maybe. We talk and laugh. Maybe share a kiss or two." My voice goes lower with each word until my voice is barely a whisper. I kiss the side of her neck. She's breathing hard. I smile. I find her pulse point and bite down hard enough to leave a bruise and quickly lick the same spot with tongue easing the pain. She gasps and lets her head fall back. "How about it, my little vixen. A date, just you and me." My voice snaps her out of whatever she was in and she quickly gets away from me.

"Um, can I think about?" She needs to think about it. Damn, what a blow to my ego. I smile.

"Of course you can. Now let me feed my kid." She smiles at me and hands me the jar of food.

Confronting Morelli

I walk into the cop shop and all eyes are on me. I need to talk to Morelli and I know that in front of these people I won't kill him. Hopefully. It has been 3 days since I asked Ashley about our date. She still hasn't gave me a straight answer. She seems scared. Of what, I don't know. It's now Wednesday and she said she wanted to talk to me, so once I get through with Morelli, I'm going to her place. I hope this is quick. I walk into Morelli's office and he looks up at me. The look on his face clearly shows he is not happy to see me.

"What do you want, Manoso?"

"You need to stay away from Ashley and Sophie?" He stands up to look me straight in the eye.

"And if I say no." I keep my blank face on and my voice even.

"You won't like it, Morelli. There is nothing for you with Ashley."

"So you can poach with Stephanie, but I can't even try to date Ashley. I know you two aren't together. I've asked her and she told me." My jaw clenches. That one statement has me fighting for control.

"This is the only warning, you will get. Stay away from her."

"Look, I'm just doing a favor for her dad."

"Fine, I can respect that, but have you found the assholes who robbed her."

"No, we haven't."

"When you do let me know and I'll be there when you tell Ashley. But understand this Morelli, I didn't like you around Stephanie, but for her I respected that because I knew that you two were never end up together. But I will not tolerate you being anywhere near Ashley or my daughter for that matter. Are we clear?" He nods his head in agreement and I walk out.


	10. Late Thursday Evening

Disclaimer: Not Mine

Author's Note: I really am having fun writing this story. Loving Ranger... This chapter may not make sense now, but it will I promise. Oh and it is a very short chapter.

Late Thursday Evening

"Alex, come in here please." I heard my assistant get out of his chair and walk to my door. Sometimes I hate new people. They are always so eager to impress but make a lot of mistakes. Alex is the same way. He can't seem to do anything right.

"Yes, Mr. Andrews?" I handed him a piece with a handful of names on it.

"Alex, take this list and get their files. Papers need to be serve on them sometime next week. Some of them are divorce papers and some are custody papers. Just make sure it gets done and correctly, please."

"Yes Sir, I'm on it." He grabs the list and walks back out.

Alex's POV

My hand is shaking so bad I'm having trouble reading the small piece of paper. I really do need this job but I'm no good at it. Sure, I can do the paperwork, but I make a lot of mistakes. I'm surprised Mr. Andrews hasn't fired me yet. I blow out a breath. Okay, lets get started. First on the list is Ethan Hawthorne. Divorce papers. Everything is already done there so I finalize everything and put it aside. Next is Tiffany Adams. Again divorce papers. I remember her husband. He was such a jerk. I hope she knows how lucky she is. Next is Sheryl Livingston. She is serving her roommate with eviction papers. After another 20 minutes I get to the last name and I can't read it.

"Let's see... M..e or is it M..a. Damn." Hell I look in the filing cabinet under M. Here is Mab..no. Mac...nope. Mad..no. Mae...no again. Maf...nope. I keep glancing at my list, the third letter is N so I need to go alittle further in the file. I'm just not sure what that second letter is. Either an A or E. Mag...uh no. Mai..nope. Mak..not even close. Mal...nope. Man...here we go. Mana..no. Manb..uh no. Mand..nope. Mane...no again. Mang...no. Mani...how many M's do we have. Mank...no. Manl..damn it. Mann...uh no again. Mano...finally I flip through a couple of names and finally...M...A...N...O...S...O. I look at the list and they are child custody papers. Mr. Ricardo Carlos Manoso. just find out about a daughter and had her name changed to his and his name put on the birth certificate. Yep this is it. I draw up the paper work and put it in the file with the others.

Finally all finished. Now I go home. I go tell Mr. Andrews bye and head out the door.

_Author's Note: Don't think too hard on this chapter. It'll drive ya crazy. The next chapter it's the day before Thursday..so yes it's Wednesday._


	11. Agreeing To A Date & Talking

Disclaimer: Again not mine.

Author's Note: I hope I didn't confuse any one with chapter 10. It will make sense later.

Agreeing To A Date & Talking...

I let myself in to Ashley's place and reset the alarm. I just got back from seeing Morelli. I hope he understands I'll stop at nothing to protect Ashley and Sophie. I don't want anything to happen to them. Speaking of which, where are they. The house is very quiet. I can hear the tick tock of the clock in the living room. I walk into the living room and kitchen and look around. Everything is completely clean and put away. Getting ready to head upstairs, I hear her beautiful voice.

"Ranger, we're upstairs." How she knew I was here, I'll never know. I never make any noise when coming into the house. I walk up the stairs and head towards Sophie's room, but it's empty so I turn around go to Ashley's room. I stop at the door and take in the sight before me. Ashley is lying on her back with her head at the foot of the bed and Sophie is sitting on her chest. Ashley is wearing a black t-shirt that looks oddly familiar and a pair of black yoga shorts. Sophie is wearing a pink sleeper with I love my daddy on the front. I walk over to the bed and sit down next to Ashley. I grab the edge of her black t-shirt. It's mine, it has Rangeman on the corner of it.

"You're wearing my shirt, Vixen." I smile when she blushes.

"I grabbed out of the clean clothes hamper. I thought it was mine and slipped it on. I was so wrong when it came way past my knees." I bet it did. She is way too little. Sometimes I wonder how the sex is going to work between us. I'm a pretty good size man and I know it's going to be a tight fit and I don't want to hurt her.

"Yet, you're still wearing it?" She bites her lower lip.

"You don't mind, do you. It was comfy, Ranger." I grin at her.

"No, I don't mind. You look cute." She blushes again. "Thanks." I turn to Sophie and give her a kiss on her cheek and she laughs at me. I take Sophie from her and sit her in my lap. Ashley closes her eyes and rests her hands on her stomach. Her face looks so peaceful and content. I can't stop myself. I lean down slowly as not to spook her and brush my lips against hers. I pull away and Ashley is looking at me with wide eyes. I smile at her. She gives me a small smile before rolling off the bed, away from me. Damn, I didn't mean to scare her. She speaks up before I can say anything.

"Can I ask you a question?" I look over at her and grin. She is standing up next to the bed and my shirt hangs way past her little knees. She looks like a child. But she's not. She's a sexy little vixen. Damn.

"You can ask me anything, you know that." She bites her lower lip. She looks nervous, I hope this has something to do with me asking her out.

"Is Lester seeing anyone?" Okay, first Ram, now Lester. Before I stop myself I growl and she jumps. My voice is hard when I answer.

"Why?"

"Well he was here yesterday and.." I interrupt her.

"Why was he here?"

"Checking on the system, like you told him to." Damn, I forgot about that.

"Okay, go on."

"Well, he was here and so was Lex. And they seem to hit off and after he left, she asked me a million questions that I didn't know."

"And you want to know if Santos would go out with Alexa." She nods. "I'm sure he'll have no problem with that, Alexa is a beautiful woman." Something flashes in her eyes but gone quickly before I can name it. I'm just glad she doesn't want anything to do with Santos on a personal level.

"Thanks." She walks around the bed and stands in front of me. Then she reaches for Sophie and I hand her over. She goes to walk out of the room but calls over her shoulder. "I'll be right back." It makes me happy to see how comfortable she is around me, but at the same time I want her to be nervous around me when a bed is in the room, just so I can see the effect I have on her because I don't think she even sees me as more than a friend and I needed to change that. I take a minute and look around the room and I see it. A brown bear wearing a Batman outfit. I get up and walk over to it. This is new and I know because I was just in here last week. I pick up the brown little bear and bring it to my nose. It smells like Ashley, like apples and cinnamon.

"That's Sophie's." I smile. I know she is lying by the tone of her voice. I turn to look at her.

"Liar. It smells like you. It's in your room. Why Batman, Little Vixen." I put the bear down where I found it and walk over to her. She backs up until she hits the wall behind her. I stop right in front of her. She shrugs her shoulders. I nod. Okay, I can play this.

I drop my voice an octave. "You know I have ways of making people talk?" She swallows hard and her beautiful brown eyes widen. Her voice is barely above a whisper. "You do?" I keep my blank face on and step closer to her. My body brushes against hers. She sucks in a breathe. Maybe I do have some effect on her. I place my hands on either side of her head, trapping her in.

"I do, my sweet little vixen. Would you like to answer my question or should I convince you to answer." Her breathing is getting harder. "What question?" I can tell by look on her face that she has really forgotten so I let it go. "Why Batman?" Something flashes in her eyes before she answers. I didn't hear it, so I ask her to say it again. This time I heard and my heart sings. "Convince me." I know the only reason why she's going to let me kiss her is because she really doesn't want to answer me about the bear, but I don't give her a chance to change her mind.

I lean down and brush her lips with mine. She opens her mouth in response and I slant my mouth across hers. I slip my tongue inside and almost immediately her tongue is in my mouth. I can't hide my surprise. I growl deep in my throat and gather her against me. She wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me back. I slip one of my hands thru her hair at the back of her neck and my other hand is on her lower back. I can't seem to get enough of her. Her scent is wrapping around me and she seems lost. I start to gather her shirt in my hand so I can expose the small of her back. I need to feel her soft skin. I realize my mistake when she yanks herself out of my arms. I try to grab her back but its too late. She's already out the door and down the stairs.

I get myself under control and walk down stairs. I find her in the kitchen standing at the sink. Before I can say anything, she speaks up. "I'm sorry. I'm...really really sorry. I never should have teased you. It was wrong of me. I hope you can forgive me." I'm stunned at her words. "Vixen, there is nothing to forgive, you didn't do anything wrong. Hell, I was going to kiss you anyway." She takes a couple of sips from her water before turning around.

"We shouldn't. We can't."

"What?"

"I'm not going to have sex with you and teasing you is wrong."

"Ashley, why are you so dead set against having sex with me?" She swallows hard.

"Because." I raise an eyebrow.

"Because why?"

"I could never make you happy." I almost laugh at that but keep myself in check.,

"Why do you think that?"

"Because of Shannon." Okay, now I'm really confused.

"What?"

"Shannon said some things about you and there is no way I can do that."

"I would never want you to do the things Shannon did. You're different than her, Ashley."

"I know I am thats why we can never sex." Yea I'm still confused.

"What did she say about me?" I figured it has something to do with my size. Not bragging but I am pretty big. Especially for her small frame.

"She said you like tying her up, role playing, dirty talk, and butt stuff." She had it all right except for the last one. That was Shannon's idea and I do whatever makes my partners happy. I'll do whatever it takes to make the beautiful little minx in front of me scream my name. I walked over to her and take her face in my hands. I brush my lips against hers. I pulled back to look into her eyes.

"I will never do anything you don't want me to. All you have to do is say stop and I will. All I want to do is pleasure you. Do you understand?"

"So you're saying you're not into that and Shannon was."

"Let's start with role playing. Sure, I'm all for it. Whether you've been a bad girl and I have to punish you or you're a dirty maid that needs cleaning. I'm all for it." Her eyes are wide and full of curiousity. I have my little vixen's attention. "Now, for tying you up..." She interrupts me.

"I don't want to be tied up." Before I answer I brush my lips across hers.

"Why?"

"Because I..I.. won't be able to.." I smile. She can't get the words. I wonder how innocent she really is.

"Because you won't be able to get away." She nods her head.

"You know I would never hurt you, right?" She bits her lower lip. She nods her head.

"Good. I would love to tie you up and pleasure your sweet little body for hours. And I will, but only when your comfortable enough, okay?" She nods again. I can't believe she's agreeing with this. Has this been the problem the whole time? "Now what was the last thing... oh yes dirty talk." She nods her head in agreement. "You don't have to say anything you don't want to say, hell I'll say enough for the both of us. But I promise you before it's over I'll get you to scream 'fuck me, Ranger' in fact I'm dying to hear those words from your mouth." Her tongue peeks out and licks her bottom lip and I suck in a breath. I want to do this right.

"So, will you go on date with me?" She looks shocked at my question.

"You still want to go on a date with me?" I raise my eyebrow.

"Ashley, just because we're talking about having sex doesn't mean we have to jump right into bed." Did I just say that? I take a deep breath because the next question, I'm not sure I want to know the answer.

"Vixen, how many men have you been with?" She bites her lower lip and stares at me. Do I want her to say none or at least one?

"Only one." I blow out a breath. Wait, what, one?

"Why only one, Ashley? You are an incredibly beautiful woman. You're 25 right." She pulls away from me to sit down at the island in the kitchen.

"My dad's a judge, Ranger and every one knew that fact. The boys were scared to death of my father. So when I did get asked out, they were too scared to touch me, never the less do anything else. And if it wasn't my father they were scared of, it was Jeremy or Jeremy's dad or my godfather or my Uncle Rusty. I was protected at all times, Ranger. It was a way of life for me. I didn't care at the time. I just focused on school and my writing. I loved writing." I nodded my head in agreement. She published her first children's book at the age of 16. She has talent.

"What about when you went to college?"

"That's where I lost my virginity. The first guy I dated and it took all of 2 minutes I think." What?

"You _think_?"

"Yea I was drinking that night because I knew what was going to happen so I didn't want to be sober." I really don't know what to say to this. I'm beginning to think he drugged her.

"How many drinks did you have, Ashley?"

"He brought me a beer and that's pretty much all I remember. I can't hold alcohol at all. That's why I don't drink at all, ever." I controled my breathing and tried to keep my anger in check. It wasn't the beer, that asshole drugged her. Should I kill him for making her first and only time a fucking disaster or leave it be. I pulled her out of the chair and into the living room. I sit down on the couch and pull her into my lap. She was facing me, a leg on either side of me. Her sweet center pressed against my cock. She swallows hard.

"What are you doing, Ranger?" I smile at her.

"How you ever just made out? Just kissing?" I knew this was going to kill me but I wanted to do it for her.

"No." She licks her lips.

"Well, here is what is going to happen. I am going to pick you up Friday night at 7:00 and we are going on a date. Anywhere you want to go. Dinner, dancing, a movie, rob a bank, rodeo. I'm all for it." She laughs and snuggles into me. Control Ranger, keep it in control. "After our date, I'll make love to you... all night long. That's a promise. But for now, we have a hour before Sophie wakes up and we are going to make out like teenagers."

"Really? Just make out?"

"Just make out, Little Vixen." She smiles at me and brushes her lips with mine. I cup her face in my hands and deepen the kiss. Make out is exactly what we did. Then it occurs to me, she never answered the question about the Batman bear.

_Author's Note: The character Ashley is portrayed after was actually like that. Her dad was a powerful man and she had 5 brothers all older than her. The guy she lost her virginity to, got his ass kicked by her brothers. But he didn't drug her, that was just this story. I hope you enjoyed it._

"No I haven't"


	12. The Date

Disclaimer: Not Mine

Author's Note...Enjoy!

The Date...

I feel as nervous as a teenager going to my first prom. Hell, I wasn't even nervous then. I planned everything to the last tiny little detail. I want everything to be perfect. So perfect for my little vixen. She deserves it. I came over last night and we made out again. My cock has been permanently hard since Wednesday night. I'm really hoping I don't lose my control this evening. I don't want to hurt Ashley. She needs to be treasured and taken care of it. Loved and pleasured until she's crying out in escasty. I called her this morning to ask her if she got a babysitter and she said that Lex was watching Sophie at her place. I almost came in my pants. We'll have the whole house to ourselves all night long. I just hope I last long enough the first time to get Ashley up the stairs and in the bed. After that...I want to take her everywhere...the living room couch, up against the sliding glass door, and on the kitchen counter, I want spread her lean legs and taste her sweet pussy. I have been dying for a taste since the day I met her. I hope I can wait a little while longer.

I'm pulling up in front of Ashley's house when my phone rings. It's Ashley.

"Yo!"

"Ranger?" She sounds worried.

"What's wrong?" She blew out a breathe.

"Lex is running behind. She won't be here for another hour or so. Do you just want to cancel?" Hell no. You might change your mind.

"No Vixen, I'm not going to cancel. I'm already here. We'll just hang out til she gets here, okay?" She sighs.

"Okay, I was just checking. Let yourself in when you get here. Bye." She hangs up before I can say anything else. I get out my Turbo and walk to her door. I let myself in and reset the alarm. I walk to the foot of the stairs where I just seen Ashley disappear. She comes dashing back down the stairs and into the kitchen. She's wearing my shirt, again. I smile. She comes flying past me again and I catch her around the waist and pull her against me. She's almost out of breathe and breathing heavy. I lean down and nuzzle her neck and she wiggles against me. I growl deep in my throat and she stills immediately. I spread my fingers wide on her tummy and I freeze.

"Ashley, are you wearing anything under this shirt?" My voice is low and so husky, I barely recognize it. She gulps.

"Well I headed that way but you stopped me." I suck in a breath. I'm torn between letting her go upstairs or taking her up against a wall. My left hand is spread out on her tummy keeping her against me. My right hand goes to neck forcing her head to rest against my shoulder. I kiss my way down her neck and to her throat. When I reach her shoulder, I bite down, and then lick and then bite down alittle harder. She gasps out loud as I run my tongue along the bite on her shoulder. I love marking her. I put my lips to her ear.

"Go get dressed, Vixen. But remember the next time I find you without panties, I'm going to fuck you against the nearest wall, okay? Her whole face turns red and she nods. I let her go and she turns around to face me. She gives me a look and then heads for the stairs. She gets to the middle of them when she calls my name.

"Ranger?" I turn to look at her.

"Yea."

"The next time you come over, will you call to let me know you're on your way here." I furrow my brows in confusion.

"I can. Why?"

"So I can make sure I answer the door in nothing but a t-shirt." I gasp out loud and look at that beautiful face. She has a sweet smile on her face. I thought I scared her when I said that because she was so quiet. The little Minx. I smile my wolfish grin and start running up the stairs. She screams and runs to the bathroom. She barely gets it locked when I get to the door.

"Paybacks are a bitch, Little Vixen." I swear I heard her say, oh I hope so. She surprises me yet again.

I walk out of her room and down the hall to Sophie's room. The baby gate is up in front of the door and Sophie is playing on the floor. She looks at me and smiles. I step over the gate and scoop her up in my arms. My hair is down around my shoulders and she grabs 2 handfuls and pulls. I dislodged her little hands and throw her in air. She laughs and squeals, so I do it again. I hear a phone ringing from far away, so I know it must be Ashley's cell phone. I hear a faint 'hello' and then nothing. Getting ready to step back over the gate, I see Ashley come out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel wrapped around her tiny sexy little body. I suck in a sharp breath and Ashley must have heard because she looks up. She looks like a deer caught in the headlights and I step over the gate. I'm not even able to get my other foot over and she's already back in the bathroom with the door locked.

I'm sitting on her bed when she emerges completely dressed. She walks right past me and into her closet. She's wearing a pair of jeans and a purple t-shirt. She's barefoot. She comes out of the closet and looks at me. I raise an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, Ranger."

"About what, Ashley?"

"That was Lex on the phone, she got stuck with a patient in ER. She is unable to make it and Shay and Jeremy are out of town. I can call my parents but..." I interrupt her.

"No need. We will stay in and cook and have a nice quiet dinner. Just the two of us."

"But you had everything planned, Ranger and now its all ruined." I get up and walk over to her. I pull her into my arms and kiss her head.

"We have a daughter, Vixen. Things happen and things change. It will be fine, I promise. Okay?" She looks up at me and nods.

"Ranger?"

"Mmmmm." She inhales deeply.

"You smell good." I smile. I'm glad I took Steph's advice and kept the Bulgari.

"Thank you." She's not pulling away, so I don't move.

"Ranger?"

"Mmmmm."

"You look really good." Again I smile. I'm wearing a pair of black slacks and white button up shirt. It's rolled at the sleeves and unbuttoned at the collar. A gun tuck in my waistband.

"Thank you." I wait and she still doesn't move.

"Ranger?"

"Mmmmm."

"Would you please kiss me?" I look down and into her eyes and lower my mouth to hers. I keep it simple and light. I only have so much control and there is a bed in room. I pull away and touch my forehead to hers.

"Why did you stop?" She had such a bewildered look on her face that it almost did me in. You are in control, Manoso... in control. Yea right, this little beautiful brown eyed minx was in control. Thank God she doesn't know.

"Because we still have a date. You change into whatever you were going to wear on our date minus shoes. I am going to put Sophie down for the night and then go downstairs and fix us something to eat. Okay?"

"Okay, give me 20 minutes." I kiss her again, let her go and walk out of the room.

18 minutes later I'm down in the kitchen when Ashley walks in. She is so damn beautiful. She took off the jeans and t-shirt and is now wearing a white sundress that barely hits her knees. I can barely see the white lace and ribbon of her bra and panties thru the dress and I make a mental note to steal that dress and keep it hidden away. No other man can ever see her in this dress. She piled half of her hair on the top of her head with a clip and it's falling casually around her face and neck in wavy tendrils.

"You look beautiful." I walk over to her, grab her hand twirl her around. I push her towards the living room.

"Turn on some music." She nods her head and walks over. I go back to dinner. There was hamburger meat and frozen pizza. I grabbed the hamburger and some ranch seasoning and mixed it together. I then pounded out 2 patties and put them on the grill on the patio. Ashley turns the radio on and classical music pours out of the speakers. I'm standing at the grill when Ashley wraps her arms around my waist from behind. She's so small her arms barely reach my middle. I smile. This is new. I put my hands on top of hers interlacing our fingers.

"What's on your mind, Vixen?"

"Nothing."

"Try again." I knew something was going thru her mind.

"I'm nervous and a little scared I guess." Now I understand.

"There is nothing to be scared of. I won't hurt you."

"I know. I'm just afraid that you won't be happy with me." I dislodge her hands and turn around in her arms and gather her close.

"You are a very beautiful and sexy woman, Ashley. Hell, most of the time I just look at you and I have hard on. I promise everything will be fine." She crinkles her nose.

"The hamburgers are done." I knew what she was trying to do and I let her. I grab a plate and take the hamburgers from the grill. We settle down at the kitchen table with dinner.

"This is really good Ranger." I give her a grin.

"Thanks. You inspire me." She snorts.

"Yea I'm sure. What made you put ranch seasoning in the burgers?"

"A friend of mine did it once when I was younger and it was really good." She nods her head and continues to eat. I finish mine and push the plate aside. Ashley wasn't even half way.

Watching her eat is erotic in itself. Stephanie's moaning always drives me crazy. If either one of them paired up and decided to moan and do what Ashley is doing, everyone watching and listening to them would die happy. Ashley has no clue what she's doing to me, sucking catsup off her fingers and licking the mustard away from around the burger. I get up and take my plate to the dishwasher. All the other dishes have already been put in the dishwasher. I lean against the counter and just watch her. The last little piece of hamburger is covered in mustard and catsup and she sucks into her mouth licking her fingers clean. All I can think about is how good that hot little mouth would feel wrapped around my cock. Dios Mio. She gets up and walks past me and puts the plate in the dishwasher after rinsing it off.

Once finished, she leans against the counter next to me. "That was really good. You should cook more often." She smiles at me. I turn toward her and trap her against the counter with my arms. She looks up at me with wide brown eyes. Her eyes are swimming with emotion. She swallows hard and ducks from under my arm.

"Let's dance."

"Running scared?" She turns to look at me.

"Maybe a little." I walk over to her and gather her in my arms. I start swaying moving Ashley with me. She lays her head on my chest and sways with me. I feel her body begin to relax.

I pull her with me to the couch and sit down dragging her down so she can straddle my lap. I pull her face down to mine and brush my lips against hers. She opens her mouth accepting me as I dip my tongue in to play with hers. Her arms wrap around my neck and her fingers thread thru my hair. I do the same and angle her head so I can deepen the kiss. She struggles to get closer to me and I growl. The thin piece of material covering her most intimate part is pressed against my groin. I can feel how wet she is thru my pants. I put my hands under her ass and stand up. With prompting she wraps her legs around my waist and holds on. I never break contact with her mouth as I walk upstairs.

When I reach her bed, I gently lay her down following her as I go, my mouth never leaving hers. Her tongue is stroking against mine inticing me to play. I suck her tongue in my mouth before pulling away. Her breathing is hard and her eyes are wide. I close my eyes and get myself under control.

"Ranger?" Her voice is low on the verge of confusion and fear. I open my eyes and look at her. "Are you okay?" She really does sound worried, but I can't say anything.

I just dip my head again and tease the seam of her mouth with my tongue and when she opens, I sink in, slow, deep, and hot. Moaning, she squirrels closer to me, her breasts pressing against me. I run my hand up her thigh and under her dress. I bunch it up at her waist and run my hand along her flat tummy. She pulls at the my shirt trying to get if off so I grab it with two hands and rip it off buttons flying everywhere. She gasps into my mouth and runs her hands up my chest. She pulls back to look at me. Her eyes rove over my naked chest, her fingers trace the lines of abs.

"Wow!" I pull her dress over her head and toss it aside. She's still using her fingertips to explore my chest.

"Wow what?" Her fingernail grazes my nipple and I suck in a breath.

"I knew you worked out, but you are hot!" I throw my head back and laugh. I give her a quick hard kiss. "Thanks Vixen. You're pretty hot yourself." She grins at me and I smile back. I look down at her and realize just how small she is. I lean down and start kissing her neck running my tongue along her jawline and to her ear. I nip her ear lobe and she rolls her head back and moans.

I'm on my knees straddling her making sure to keep my weight off her little body. I palm her breasts squeezing lightly watching her reaction, she arches her back and moans. I unhook her bra and pull it off throwing it across the room. Her eyes are open looking at me. I tunnel my fingers through her hair pulling her up to meet me halfway. I dip my tongue into her mouth stroking the inside of her mouth and along her teeth. She runs her hands up my chest and around my neck pulling me down so we're chest to breasts. I feel her hard little nipples poking against my chest. I want them in my mouth so I break the kiss and run my mouth down her neck, nipping and sucking along my way to her firm breasts. I leave my mark on her neck. When I finally reach the first nipple, Ashley is wiggling and squirming. "Ranger."

I flick my tongue out to touch a nipple and she grabs my head holding it in place. I pull her nipple into my mouth and suck hard. My fingers are pinching and playing with her other nipple. I switch and pay some much needed attention to her other nipple. I slide down lower kissing and nipping as I go. When I reach her belly button I dip my tongue in and she moans my name. I glance up at her and her head is thrown back, eyes closed and her breathing is hard. I hook my fingers in white panties and drag them down her legs. I grab her feet, one in each hand and spread her legs. I bend her legs and place them on the bed, her feet flat on the mattress. "Ashley." She looks up at me and I squeeze her feet. "Keep your feet here, okay?" Her eyes widen a little but she nods. Her head starts to fall back again. "Keep your eyes on me, Little Vixen. I want you to watch me." Her eyes get even wider but she nods. I sit back and look at the beautiful woman in front of me.

Her lips are full and swollen from my kisses. Her nipples are swollen and rosy from mouth. She has marks on her neck, her breasts and her hips from my teeth. I look at the sweet spot between her legs and my breathing gets harder. Using my fingers I open her wide and take in my fill. She is so tiny and perfect and so fucking wet. Her juices are dripping down coating the bed. Stay in control, Manoso. I touch my tongue to her clit while looking at her and her eyes get even wider. She lets out a long and throaty moan. I flick her clit with my tongue before sucking it in my mouth. It throws her into an orgasm and she almost comes completely off the bed screaming my name. I place a hand on her tummy to hold her down, never letting go of her clit, sucking softly. When she starts coming back down I thrust a long finger inside her tight heat and she immediately comes again gripping my finger. My cock is painfully hard wanting some attention.

I continue to thrust in and out with one finger before trying to add another. Her second orgasm is subsiding and I pull my fingers out and thrust my tongue in. She tastes so sweet. I can't get enough of her. I want to watch her come one more time, so I go back to flicking her clit with my tongue and thrusts two fingers into her pussy. She doesn't disappoint. She's so fucking responsive. She screams out my name once again and comes. When the orgasm subsides I pull away from her. Her eyes are on me so I put my fingers in my mouth sucking her juices from my fingers. She licks her lips and I growl. I lean down and kiss her letting her taste herself on me. "You are so sweet and wet, Little Vixen. I can't wait til I'm buried deep inside you." She swallows hard. "Please." I give her another kiss and stand up.

I unbuckle my belt and unbutton my pants. I've always went commando and tonight is no different. I look at Ashley who is lying on the bed watching me thru hooded eyes. I push my pants down my hips letting my 10 inch cock stand free. Her eyes widen in fear and before I can guess what she is going to do she rolls off the bed and heads toward the door mumbling. I can't make out a word but I quickly run and grab her around her waist. She struggles against me and I drag her back to the bed.

"Ashley, calm down. What's wrong?" My cock is pressing against her ass as she tries to wiggle free. I get her on the bed flat on her back, arms above her head, both of her wrists locked in one of my hands trapping her there. My cock is pressing against her tummy. "What's wrong, Vixen?"

"Shannon was right. We all thought she was lying, but she wasn't. You're freaking huge and thick. Jeez! We can't have sex, I'm not crazy and thats not gonna fit." I can't help it. I throw my head back and laugh. She glares at me.

"Oh my sweet, hot little vixen. Trust me, I'll fit. It'll be tight, but I'll fit." She looks at me clearly saying yea right. "You are so wet for me. I promise I won't hurt you. Do you trust me?" She bits her lip and nods. "Can I make love to you now?"

"Please." I smile at her and let go of her wrists. I move off of her and nudge her thighs open. I gently probe her sweet opening making sure she's still wet and if anything she's only wetter. I open her up and place my cock against her. I lean down to take her mouth with mine. As I thrust my tongue in her mouth, I thrust my cock in her pussy. She arches up on reflex and it just brings me deeper. I stop for a minute to look at Ashley. "You okay?" She simply nods her head. I can feel her inner muscles clenching my cock and I begin to move. I pull almost completely out before thrusting back in. I continue with slow strokes until I feel Ashley shudder against me calling my name. I've been holding back but when my name left her lips, I began to thrust harder.

"Oh, Ranger. Please oh please oh please."

"Please what Vixen. Tell me." Her head is moving back and forth and her breasts are heaving.

"I don't know, harder, deeper, faster just keep moving." I smile and began slamming into her. She meets me thrust for thrust. I can feel another orgasm welling up inside her and I'm so close. I reach down between us and pinch her clit throwing her into yet another orgasm. Feeling her muscles squeeze my cock brings me to the brink and I let go. I come deep inside her. Her pussy milks every last drop from cock. I roll onto to my back bringing her with me. She uses her hands and pushes against my chest sitting up. My cock still inside her. She kisses my mouth and I grab her head in my hands and keep her there. She struggles to pull back and I let go.

"That was amazing!" She has a just fucked look on her face along with a smile.

"I would agree. Told you it would fit." Her beautiful brown eyes widen and she grins.

"Shannon said you were long and thick. And that it hurt her when you two had sex." Damn, I didn't know that I had hurt Shannon.

"Did I hurt you, Little Vixen?" She shakes her head.

"No, it felt incredible and wicked." She gives me a lopsided grin. "Wanna do it again?" Immediately my cock begins to harden inside her and her eyes go wide again.

"I guess so." I grab her hips.

"Ride me, Vixen. Take what you want." She begins to move against me slowly at first before picking up speed. She braces her hands on my thighs and throws her head back. I reach between us and squeeze her clit between my fingers and she cums hard. I grab her hips in my hands and start thrusting harder and harder. Her fingers find my nipples and squeeze and I cum hard. Finally when both of us come down to earth and our breathing returns, she settles against me my arm around her keeping her close.

"Good Night, Ranger."

"Good Night."

I look down at the sweet woman beside me and I feel a surge of protectiveness come over me. I had this whole night planned with dinner and dancing. When Alexa called I thought this whole night was ruined, I thought Ashley would be upset, but she wasn't. This night couldn't have been any more perfect than what it was. She even surprised me while having sex. Being completely wanton and wild. I knew she would be a wild cat in bed, but damn she is all I could ever want. It pains me to know that I hurt Shannon. Shannon wasn't even tight like Ashley. You could tell Shannon had been around the block. I don't know what happen with Shannon that night to make me hurt her and I guess I will never know. But I still send up a silent thank you to her. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't have Sophie and I never would have met Ashley. Thank God for small favors. I needed to thank Steph for getting married too. Steph will always be my babe and I love her and Steph will always be in my life. She likes Ashley and Ashley likes her. Could life get any better?

_Author's Note: Let me know what you think! The truth!_


	13. A Mistake on Tuesday

Disclaimer: Not Mine

A Mistake On Tuesday

I have been walking on air since Ranger left Monday morning. He had back to back meetings that day and he said he didn't want to leave me. I didn't want him to leave either, but I really needed to work on my book. I worked all day while the nanny helped with Sophie. When Ranger called Monday evening and he was going out of town to Miami for business, I told him okay and to be careful. He said he would, I hung up and went back to my book. Friday night, Saturday, and Sunday was just wonderful. Ranger is the perfect lover. So attentive and sweet and at the same time rough and demanding. It makes me hot all over again just thinking about it.

It's Tuesday morning and I have been working on my book all day. Sophie has been very fussy today. She is running a slight fever and started coughing about an hour ago. I called Alexa and she agreed when she got off work, she would stop by and check Sophie out. I love that my child's doctor is my best friend. I hate taking her to the those germy doctor's offices. Amelia, my nanny has been here all day with her and I think I'm going to send her home. I believe she isn't feeling well either because she has been getting easily frustrated today and that is unlike Amelia. The doorbell rings and I leave my office to go answer it. I open the door and a little man with grey hair and bushy grey eyebrows is standing on my doorstep.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"Ashley Monroe?" Since meeting Ranger I was a little afraid to confirm that but he was just an old man.

"Yes?" He hands me a brown manila envelope heavy with paper.

"You've been served." I took it from him and shut the door. I went to the kitchen and grabbed the letter opening. My phone rings as I'm pulling out of the papers.

"Hello."

"Hey." I smile as I start reading.

"Hey Ranger. What's up?"

"I just got back into town and I was going to come see you." I don't know what to say, the papers in front of me are custody papers. Custody papers that a Ricardo Carlos Manoso had wanted filed.

"Ashley?" Tears blind my eyes and I try to find my voice.

"Ranger, what is your name?" Its stupid I know but we never discuss it and I call him Ranger.

"My full name is Ricardo Carlos after my father but everyone close to me calls me Carlos. Why?" I can't answer. I choke back a sob but it rips out my throat.

"Ashley, what's wrong? Ashley?" I drop the phone on the floor, drop the papers on the island run upstairs to Sophie. I tell Amelia to leave. I shut and lock Sophie's door, slide down it and cry.

Carlos POV-

This weekend was wonderful. I spent every moment I could with Ashley. Laughing with her, eating with her, watching tv with her and making love to her. I don't think we left any surface of the house untouched. My favorite was on the kitchen counter, spread out before me like a sweet all you can eat buffet. My cock hardens just thinking about it. I had to go to Miami Monday night to pick up a high dollar skip, it was an easy FTA to pick up. He never saw us coming. He was arrested for assault with a deadly weapon against a cop.

It's Tuesday morning and I just got into town. I'm in Newark and on my way to Ashley's. I wanted to hear her voice even though I'm on my way over. After 4 rings, she answers.

"Hello."

"Hey." I hear papers rustling.

"Hey Ranger. What's up?" I hear more papers.

I just got back into town and I was going to come see you." I hear a sharp in take of breath before silence.

"Ashley?" The next question she asks has me stumped.

"Ranger, what is your name?" I feel kinda stupid, everyone calls me Ranger so my birth name just never came up. She really needs to start calling me Carlos.

"My full name is Ricardo Carlos after my father but everyone close to me calls me Carlos. Why?" Silence greets me before I hear sob. It nearly breaks my heart. Did I say the wrong thing?

"Ashley, what's wrong? Ashley?" I hear the phone drop to the floor before it goes dead. My heart is beating fast and I can't believe that I'm having trouble breathing. I tried to call again, but it goes to voicemail. About 20 minutes later, I pull up in front of Ashley's place. I walk up to the door and turn the knob. The door is unlocked. That's so not Ashley. I step into the foyer and call out for my brown eyed vixen. Silence greets me. I shut the door and lock it then set the alarm. I walk into the kitchen and spot the phone on the floor. There is paper everywhere. I pick up a piece and start reading. 5 minutes when I'm finished, my blood is boiling and I want to hit something or someone.

As I'm walking the stairs I dial my lawyer.

"Mr. Andrews' office, this is Penny. How may I help you?"

"I need to talk to David Andrews. Now."

"Sir, I'm sorry but he is in a meeting and can not be bothered." I grit my teeth.

"You interrupt his meeting. You tell him that Ricardo Carlos Manoso is on the phone. You tell him that if he doesn't want a million dollar lawsuit on his hands to get on the fucking phone."

"Y-Y-Yes Sir, Mr. Manoso. One second please." I reach Sophie's door and I feel my heart being ripped out of my chest. I can hear Ashley crying, her heart breaking.

"Ashley. Open the door honey." I hear movement for just a minute but its silent.

"Mr. Manoso, I hear you have a problem." My voice turns deadly.

"No, you have a problem. Would you like to explain to me why my fiance received custody papers this morning?" Why I said fiance, I'll never know, but it just rolled off my tongue.

"Sir, I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Custody papers were served to Ashley Monroe this morning. Papers that were per se filed by me." This guy was only pissing me off further. I start to pace.

"Can you please hold, Mr. Manoso?"

"Yes I'll hold." I hear a click and then music. My back is facing Sophie's door, but I still hear the lock click and the door slide open. I wait.

"Ranger." Her voice nearly does me in. Its raspy and hoarse from crying. I turn to look at her and I think I might kill my lawyer. Her eyes are red and swollen and so is nose. I stride over to her and gather her in my arms. She starts crying all over again.

"Please stop crying, Vixen. I promise this is all a mistake." She snuggles deeper into my chest but her sobs subside.

"Mr. Manoso?" My hand rubs up and down Ashley's back and she sighs.

"Yes."

"I am terribly sorry for this mix up. My assistant made a mistake with the paper. The papers were to be served to Mr. Menoso, not filed by Mr. Manoso."

"Mr. Andrews this a major fuck up on your part."

"Mr. Manoso, I understand completely. How can we fix this?"

"Get it removed. Out of the court system."

"Yes Sir, of course."

"Mr. Andrews?"

"Yes Sir."

"Fire your assistant." Ashley looks up at me and shakes her head.

"Mr. Andrews, hold on a minute." He agrees and I put the phone to my chest. I run my fingertips down Ashley's face.

"What?"

"You can't have him fired, Ranger. He made a mistake, it happens." I'm beyond shocked. This stupid assistant just caused her a lot of heartache, but she doesn't want him fired.

"Mr. Andrews, I hope that the assistant will be dealt with promptly, however please do not fire him. That request is from my fiance." Ashley stiffens in my arms and I hold her tight to me.

"Understand, Mr. Andrews, this is a serious mistake, don't ever let anything like this happen again."

"Yes Sir." I close my phone and stick it in my pocket. I wrap my arms around Ashley and hold her to me. She wraps hers around me.

"I'm very sorry, my sweet little vixen." She looks at me and smiles. With a blotchy nose and red swollen eyes, she's still a very sexy woman.

"Its okay. I understand it wasn't your fault. I just thought..."

"Thought what?"

"That you got what you wanted from me and decided to take Sophie." I put my arm under her knees and pick her up. "Ranger, what are you doing?" I walk into her bedroom and place her on the bed. I sit down beside her.

"Ashley, it never crossed my mind to take Sophie from you. Not even from the beginning when I barely knew you. Sophie is your daughter. In every way that matters. As far as getting what I want from you, I can't get enough. You're in my system. You're in my blood. I crave you. I crave your touch. I crave your kisses. I crave your body. I crave your words and advice and encouragement." I draw her face closer to mine and gently run my tongue along the seam of her mouth. Her tongue peaks out and touches mine. So sweet and so innocent. I tangled my hands in her hair and angle her head better so I can delve my tongue deeper into the depths of her sweet mouth. I pull back breathing hard.

"Ranger."

"Yea."

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For Sophie." I smile at the beautiful woman in front of me.

"You're welcome, Ashley. And thank you."

"For what, Ranger?"

"For being Shannon's friend. For taking care of Sophie when Shannon wouldn't."

"You're welcome, Ranger." I look at her and smile. God, how I love this woman.

_Author's Note: That wasn't too bad was it?_


	14. One Year Later

Disclaimer: Not Mine

Author's Note: Thank you for all those who read this story. I really hate to see it end. I will be starting two more stories..a Ranger and Steph story and another Ranger and Ashley story. The R & A story won't be a series, it will just be another way they meet and fall in love. I hope you guys stick with me thru both stories! This will be a little different because at one point a lot of people will be talking.

A Year Later

"Carlos, can you get the door?" I smile at my daughter and she gives me a grin.

"Already on it, Vixen." I go to the door and look out thru the peep hole. Again I smile. I do that a lot these days. I open the door and greet one of my favorite people.

"Babe!" A huge smile crosses her face and she throws herself in my arms.

"Ranger, it's so good to see you." I give her a hug and pull back. We haven't seen them in almost 6 months. It has been awhile.

"It's good to see you too, Steph." I turn to Diesel and shake his hand. "How are you, Diesel?" He pulls Steph back in his arms and kisses her cheek.

"I'm damn good, Ranger. And you?" I think back on the past year and smile. "I'm good, Diesel, really good."

"Where is Ashley, Ranger? I want to see her and that new beautiful baby of yours." Steph walks further into the foyer and Sophie comes running.

"Aunt Steph! Aunt Steph!" Steph catches her easily and swings her in the air.

"Hey Bug! How are you?"

"Good! Have you seen my new baby brother?"

"That's what I'm here for, Sophie." Sophie wiggles to get down and comes over to me.

"Daddy, I'll go get Mama." I smile at her and tell her okay. Her little legs run up the stairs.

"Wow, Ranger. She's only 2 right?" I nod. "She sounds so smart."

"What can I say Steph, I actually married a stay at home mom. She still writes of course, but she loves being with Sophie and Little Ricky."

"It's still hard to see you married with 2 kids, well 3 if you count Julie. Speaking of which, do you still see her and does she still like Ashley?"

"She comes up to visit all the time. She adores Ashley." Speaking of my Vixen.

"Who adores me?" She walks over to me and gives me a smile. "I do of course." She rolls her eyes and gives Steph a hug. "Hi Steph, how are you?"

"I'm great. Damn girl, you look good for just giving birth a week ago." Ashley laughs. "Thanks but I feel like crap." She looks beautiful, but the labor was really hard. She turns to Diesel and gives him a hug and he kisses her cheek. "How are you Diesel?" He gives her a smile. "I'm doing really good. Thanks." Steph pulls on Ashley and starts dragging her toward the stairs.

"Come on Ashley, I want to see my Godson. Come on Diesel, he's your Godson too." We all follow Steph and Ashley up the stairs til we reach my son's room. Ashley takes them to the crib and I hear Steph gasp. "Ashley, he is so beautiful. Ranger, he looks just like you. Can I hold him?" Ashley picks him up and hands him to Steph. Before I can say anything however Ashley speaks up.

"Stephanie, you're his Godmother, you can come by anytime you want and see him and visit him." Steph sits in the rocking chair. She smiles but she's not looking at Ashley, she's looking at my son. Never taking her eyes off Little Ricky she addresses Diesel. "Oh I want one, Diesel." He lets out a breath and claps me on my back. "Finally." Both Ashley and myself give him a bewildered look. He shakes his head.

"I have been trying to talk her into having a baby for the past 6 months and she said not ready yet not ready yet, but every time we pass a baby, or a stroller or a car seat or even a freaking pacifier, she looks at it with such a longing. I knew coming here and seeing him, she would finally give it." Ashley gives him a hug. "Glad we could help."

Stephanie finally looks up and glares at Diesel. "You have an evil side, Mister." He tucks a curl behind her ear. "No, I just want a little Stephanie running away." Steph rolls her eyes. "Are you sure?" We all laugh.

"So Ashley, is Lex and Les still dating?"

"No, they broke it off about 2 months ago I think. I honesty think though they still get together if they need companionship."

"You mean their fuck buddies." I laugh at that one. I still can't get Ashley to say fuck or any other curse for that matter.

"Yea, Babe they are that, but they both know it and are happy with that. They get along so much better as friends then anything else."

"Speaking of friends, who else is coming tonight for dinner?" Ash bites her lip for a minute thinking.

"Let's see. You two, Lula & Tank, Les, Lex, Shay, Jeremy, Ram, and Cal. We are so going to have a full house tonight."

"Thats a lot of people. Are you cooking?" I laugh at Steph. She loves Ashley's cooking almost as much as she loves Ella.

"No Babe, we're having pizza... well you guys are having pizza, I'm having a salad." Steph rolls her eyes at me and laughs.

"Ashley, can't you get him to eat anything else besides healthy crap?" Ashley looks at me before laughing. She eats almost as healthy as I do. She comes over to me and gives me a kiss and laughs.

"Nah, why fight it? Sophie even eats like him. Ricky probably will too." We all laugh at that. The doorbell rings. More company has arrived.

R&AR&AR&AR&AR&AR&AR&AR&A

Jeremy: "So tell us Lil Bit, do you want anymore?" Ashley glares at him.

Ashley: "Maybe one day, come on Jeremy I just gave birth a week ago."

Shay: "I think you should have at least 2 more maybe 3." My eyes go wide and I laugh.

Carlos: "Shay, when are you going to settle down?" She sticks her tongue out at me and I grin. "That's what I thought." She laughs.

Tank: "Hey Bomber, I heard you wanted one, is that true?"

Steph: "Yes it is. Diesel and I are going to start trying. Seeing Ricky made me want one of my very own."

Lula: "You would make a good mother, White Girl. I bet I would too. Tank, you wanna a baby?"

Tank: "I would love a baby with you Lula."

Ashley: "Lula, you would make an awesome mother. Sophie adores you."

Lula: "Thanks Little Skinny Girl."

Lex: "Ricky is a cutie pie, but then look at his father. His father is hot as hell!" I give her my wolfish grin and she cackles out laughing.

Ashley: "Watch it, girl. That's my man!"

Lex: Don't worry, I'll only borrow him for a little bit."

Les: "Hey! What about me?" Lex leans over and kisses him.

Lex: "Hush, quit your pouting. I'll make it up to ya later." She winks at him.

Shay: "I don't know about you guys, but I think Ricky gets his looks from his sexy mother." She winks at Ashley and Ashley laughs.

Carlos: "Watch it Shay, thats my woman." Ashley leans over to me and whispers in my ear and my cock hardens. She notices my state and promises to make it better later.

Diesel: "I think ya'll are crazy."

Carlos: "Laugh it up, Diesel, you are apart of this crazy group just like I am."

Shay: "We aren't that crazy, Ranger."

Cal: "Really Shay, what do you do for a living again?" She glares at him and he laughs.

Ram: "I know right, I mean we chase after bad guys and get shot at but you go chasing wild animals that want to eat your ass! But of course it would be easy for us men." He sits back and laces his hands behind his head and stretches his legs out in front of him.

Shay: "I bet you wouldn't last one day in my shoes." Cal gives her a look.

Cal: "Its not your shoes, I want in." She glares at him.

Shay: "Sorry Honey you ain't my type. I prefer taco to sausage." The whole table bursts out laughing and I hug my wife to my side.

I love my crazy insane life. I still have my business and my FTAs, but coming home to my beautiful wife and two beautiful children is beyond perfect. My best friends, Steph, Tank, Les, Cal, and Ram get along so well with Ashley and her friends that nights like this are great. Laughing and joking after my kids going to bed. Maybe this time next year, Steph'll have one. Hell, maybe we'll have another one. Yea, another one or two little kids running around would be perfect.

Ashley: "Alright, its cake time!" Steph's eyes light up.

Steph: "Oooooo Cake!" We all laugh. Some things will never change, but the things that do change, always embrace.

_Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoyed the ending._


End file.
